


One More Night

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dom/sub, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Games, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely Beta: humuhumu88
> 
> Story inspired by Maroon 5's "One More Night" and Homin's love/war relationship status. It's canon-verse and touches on some dbsk lawsuit drama. Even though it's quite different from the way I usually write them, I hope y'all will enjoy this story and remain patient with me as I update when I can. Enjoy! <3

 

 

_Dong Bang Shin Ki!_

_Dong Bang Shin Ki!_

_Dong Bang Shin Ki!_

_Dong Bang Shin Ki!_

Yunho heard the cheers backstage and sadness crept into his heart. The Dong Bang Shin Ki the fans were cheering for didn’t exist anymore. Jaejoong, Yoochun, and Junsu left to pursue a separate career. Tonight, Dong Bang Shin Ki performed with just two members. But Yunho had put on quite a show, choreography precise and the smile of a leader in place.

During the show when all the SM artists socialized and sung together for the fans, Yunho followed Changmin around and in turn, Changmin let him. They both played the role of best friends like pros.

Changmin had been _different_ on-stage tonight. The boy used to be shy. He used to be hesitant on-stage, limbs too long and awkward to smoothly hit their rigorous choreography. But tonight, Changmin exuded confidence.

Yunho _hated_ it. Not surprising since a lot of things the younger man did rubbed Yunho the wrong way.

Why wasn’t Changmin struggling with the fact that they were alone now? That Dong Bang Shin Ki might not make it past tonight performance?

Two hands land hard on his shoulders, giving him a shake. “Yunho! Come to the after-party!” It’s Heechul.

Yunho scanned the crowds of artists backstage until he spotted Changmin, who was chatting closely with Kyuhyun. Sweat and water glistened off Changmin’s biceps as he moved his arms describing something to Kyuhyun. Yunho tears his eyes away to answer Heechul, “I’ll be there.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho drank. He drank a lot.

Heechul passed him a cigarette and Yunho sucked in the poisonous smoke. He blew it out, watching the air fog up in front of his eyes, and took another shot of whiskey.

It’s all bad for him but he really didn’t give a shit. He played the part of the perfect man, the perfect leader every damn day. He didn’t have to do that tonight.

“Why didn’t Changmin come?” Heechul asked him, taking the cigarette bud back for a short puff.

Yunho snorted. “When have you ever known Changmin to go out and socialize? He’s probably at the dorms, eating and playing video games. Or reading. He’s such a dud.”

He hated himself for the malice in his voice but he knew Changmin shared an aversion towards him too.

Heechul stared at him thoughtfully. “It’s interesting to me how much you hate him. What’s more, how much you both can’t stand each other. On-camera, you’re the perfect hyung and he’s the perfect dongsaeng...” Heechul sniggered.

A dark expression crossed Yunho’s face. “And it’ll remain that way. As far as the public is concerned, we’re the best friends who clung onto each other after the other members left. Manager-sshi told us to work that angle.”

“Do you really think it’s going to work?” Heechul said skeptically. “I mean, what if the comeback in January actually takes place? How are you two going to vocalize adoration for each other?”

“ _I love my Changminnie_ ,” Yunho emphasized sweetly. “ _He’s the strong, solid support I needed to get through a tough time_.”

“It’s scary how convincing you sound.” Heechul took the shot glass from Yunho’s hand before he could take another sip.

Yunho pouted. “Hyung!”

“No more. I’m cutting you off.” Heechul stood up and pulled on his jacket. “Come on, I’m taking you back to the dorms.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin munched on some chips with one hand and turned the pages of the novel he was reading with the other.

This was his time to unwind. Nobody was in the dorm since mostly everyone was at the after-party. He could finally enjoy the peace and quiet for himself as his body recovered from the strenuous concert.

The greatest blessing of all: Yunho was out of the house.

He literally cannot stomach being alone with the man, especially after the other three left. Awkward silences had always existed between them, but lately they made Changmin cringe and want to run to the safety of his room.

There was something _different_ about Yunho tonight. Usually, the man arrogantly strutted on-stage with a dominating personality and liked to boss Changmin around. But during the last song, Yunho followed him around in a needy fashion. He figured it was an act, so he _acted_ along, slugging an arm around his _favorite_ hyung.

Then, after the show, he spotted Yunho looking sad, even when the fans’ cheers for them were the loudest.

Changmin frowned at the words in his novel, not really reading anymore. He blew out a frustrated breath. Somehow Yunho always managed to sneak into his thoughts. Changmin spent many nights contemplating who the fuck Jung Yunho really was.

Seven long years were spent watching Yunho lead their group, watching the man boss them into submission during rehearsals and demanding perfection. Changmin watched from the sidelines as their team fell apart. He didn’t say a word to Yunho, truly astounded that Yunho didn’t see their separation coming. Jaejoong, Yoochun, and Junsu were unhappy for years. It was so obvious. But Yunho… _being Yunho_ , was oblivious to everything that wasn’t Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Changmin threw his book on the coffee table, hate seeping into his body. Jung Yunho was oblivious to _everything_. He was even oblivious to Changmin growing up. Yunho _still_ endlessly bullies him, treating him like a child. No one knew that, though. They were too distracted by SM golden boy’s bright smiles.  

The lock at the door turned and two men burst in. Heechul had Yunho’s arm slugged over his shoulder as he hoisted Yunho into the dorm. Changmin watched them amusingly over the brim of his square-framed glasses.

Yunho was blathering on about something, making no sense. Heechul nodded indulgingly and appeared relieved when he saw Changmin. Dumping Yunho on the couch, Heechul looked Changmin straight in the eyes and said, “Take care of your hyung, dongsaeng. I gotta go and make sure my group is okay at the party.” Then he just exited the dorm with a snooty tilt of his nose.

To cover up his discomfort, Changmin picked his book back up and started reading again, praying the older man leaves to pass out in a drunken stupor somewhere else.

The book was knocked rudely out of his hands with Yunho moving closer to him. “Do you _ever_ do anything fun?”

Mouth pursed, Changmin swallowed down a snide remark. Patiently retrieving his book off the floor, he stood up and escaped towards his room.

“You leave too, Changmin!” Yunho slurred out behind him. “See if I care! All you do is hide from me anyway!”

Changmin didn’t stop until his door was shut and locked. _WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?_ He screamed back.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their comeback was set for January.

They finished recording their _Keep Your Head Down_ album and managed to stay out of each other’s way when they were not in a professional setting. Yunho went out every night only to come home drunk and smelling like cigarettes.

Changmin wrinkled his nose and wondered if they were going to make it to January if Yunho fell apart before then.

Their manager, Lee Kanghun, came to the dance studio one morning with a disapproving frown. The dancers scurried out of the room and left the manager with the two pop stars.

“This has to stop,” Kanghun paced in front of them. “Photoshoots are coming up where you two have to look intimate. That isn’t going to work if you keep glaring daggers at one another and avoiding each other like the plague. This comeback will fail if you two don’t get your shit together.”

Yunho straightens his back. “We’ll be fine once we’re on camera.”

Kanghun shook his head doubtfully. “I don’t believe that, Yunho. Don’t you understand that Dong Bang Shin Ki is returning _new_ and _fresh_ and as a _duo_. Most fans are curious about you two, and if they don’t see some sort of bond or chemistry, everything will fall apart! You can’t keep acting like two strangers!”

Yunho closed his mouth. This time Changmin spoke up, “So. You want us to build up chemistry? Are you talking about fanservice?”

“No, not necessarily,” Kanghun seemed to calm down. “Fanservice will come later. But, okay, take a look at your choreography for _Keep Your Head Down_. There’s the fight scene that currently looks like lame-ass lip-syncing. We need fire! We need passion! We need a raw, sexual undertone! A lot is riding on this so work out your troubles or assume failure!”

Kanghun walked out of the dance studio, cussing profusely.

Changmin stared at Yunho, who was avoiding eye-contact. “Are you going to a club tonight?”

Yunho busied himself with the CD player but answered civilly, “Yes.”

“I’m coming with you,” He declared, privately smirking when Yunho dropped a CD.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Smoke clouded the air in the large club. The music shook the walls, drowning out all conversation. Yunho lost himself in the sea of bodies pumping to the beat. He inhaled smoke from the cigarette bud and grinned at a woman watching him from across the club.

Changmin had come with him but Yunho could care less about where that boy was. Yunho had run away to his own crowd the moment they entered the place. He danced with ferocity, desperately trying not to think of his younger band member sitting alone at the bar.

When two large hands caught him by the hips and reeled him backwards, Yunho went with it. This happened a lot at clubs – people grabbed for partners as the seductive siren of the music overtook them.

The chest pressed up behind him was hard. The breath in his ear was warm and moist. “Hi, there.”

“Hi,” Yunho replied with a smile, knowing the stranger could barely hear him.

“Teach me how to dance?” The stranger’s deep voice asked.

Yunho reached back with one hand to hold the back of the stranger’s neck and felt fingers dig into his hips. It was addictive how his body fit into the stranger’s slightly taller one. Yunho couldn’t move away; he swayed his body, purposely brushing his ass against the stranger’s crotch.

The man behind him hissed, “Well, damn.”

That voice sounded familiar…

Yunho twisted his head around and gasped. _Changmin!_

When he tried to push away, Changmin tightened his hold. Leaning over, the younger man said loudly, “Don’t go…we just met. I thought you would teach me to dance!”

Yunho’s heart pounded. He wasn’t sure what the hell Changmin was doing but it was throwing him off. Was he supposed to pretend they were strangers or something?  

“ _Chemistry!_ ” Changmin breathed loud enough in Yunho’s ear. “Now…what’s your name? I’m Shim by the way.”

 _Oh._ Yunho understood. Stifling the urge to shove the brat away, he closed his eyes and answered, “I’m Jung.”

After a pause, Changmin said, “Grind back, Jung.”

Yunho grinded back on instinct, a complete slave to the music. Soon one of his hands found its way to the back of Changmin’s neck again.

After a while, Yunho forgot he was dancing with his younger band member. Instead he was drowning in the rave music and the warm, solid body controlling the enthusiastic rotations of his hips.

By the fourth or fifth song, his ass was grating on a hard shaft. Yunho held his breath when Changmin’s mouth reached his ear again. “Meet me in the bathrooms, Jung.”

And just like that the brat left him, a fedora covering half his face.

 _Who are you?_ Yunho yelled inwardly. _You are not the dongsaeng I know!_

He stood in the middle of the dance floor, contemplating his next step. The woman across the club was making eyes at him again.

 _I’m doing this for the success of our group_ , he convinced himself as he steered his way towards the bathrooms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all don't mind smut in every chapter from now on... :)

 

 

 

Changmin made it to the men’s bathroom first. He gripped the sink and appraised his flushed appearance in the mirror. Releasing a long breath, Changmin wondered if he knew what the hell he was doing. Earlier, sitting at the bar and watching the sea of people gyrating against each other, he had envisioned a stranger dancing with a tipsy Yunho…touching him in obscene ways. It unsettled him.

Manager said they were supposed to build up chemistry…then it occurred to him…

 _He_ could be that stranger.

The door of the bathroom sprung open and Yunho stepped inside. There were already two men at the urinals, but after finishing their business and washing their hands, they took their exit.

Changmin stared at Yunho.  “So, you came.”

“Not yet,” Yunho resorted, head turned up.

Taken aback by the sass, Changmin asked with an arched brow, “Is that a challenge, Jung?”

“Maybe, Shim.”

He approached the other slowly. Yunho reached behind him and locked the bathroom door. With the click of the lock, the game began…

Changmin was shoved into the sink.

“What do you want from me, Shim?”

Reversing their position, Changmin made sure the cool porcelain sink was digging into Yunho’s lower back.  

Yunho glared up at him. Changmin felt the defiance, could taste it. Obviously, Yunho was demanding control.   

Lowering his head, Changmin said in a deep whisper, “You wanna bend me over, take charge, and bully me around? Much like our day-to-day life? How boring. How predictable. Go ahead, leader-sshi…” He broke their strangers play on purpose. He needed to gouge Yunho…to see what it took for the leader façade to shatter.  

Some of Yunho’s glare dissipated as his eyes widened and hands made their way to Changmin’s ass. Obeying the pull, Changmin pressed into Yunho. A thrill went through him when Yunho shuddered as their groins met. Changmin’s shirt stretched at the neckline when Yunho started pushing and pulling against him, eyes begging to be understood.  

All Changmin could think was: _Say it!_ _Say what you want!_

“Not leader-sshi…not here…” Yunho suddenly replied, more open and vulnerable than Changmin had ever seen.

That’s all he needed to fucking hear.

Changmin grinded forward, their erections chafing on the rough material of their jeans but it felt so damn good.

Yunho was breathing hard.  “Shim…”

“Jung…have you ever had sex with a guy?”

“Yes…you?”

“Yes.”

Changmin turned Yunho to face the mirror. “Hold on to the sink.”

Yunho’s eyes lifted to meet his briefly then fell away. There were no emotions. It was strictly a one-night stand in a dirty club bathroom.

Changmin wasted no time and unzipped his pants. “Lower your jeans, Jung.”

The sound of a zipper opening was deafening in the small bathroom. Changmin impatiently jerked Yunho’s jeans and underwear the rest of the way down. Taking a second to admire the smooth curve of Yunho’s ass, Changmin pulled the cheeks apart then let them go. The cheeks quivered in response. Voice hoarse, Changmin ordered, “Spread your legs out some more.”

Yunho complied so easily that Changmin had to do wonder if this was the same stubborn man he’s known for years.

Gripping his stiff cock, Changmin traced the cleft of Yunho’s ass with the tip while watching the older man’s face in the mirror. Yunho was biting his lips, cheekbones tinged with pink.

Changmin circled the tight ring of Yunho’s hole with a dry finger.

“Look in my front pocket,” Yunho quietly said.

Kneeling, Changmin lifted the jeans from around Yunho’s ankles and tried both pockets. In the right one was a tiny bottle of lube.

“Who were you planning to fuck, Jung?” Changmin muttered to himself, popping the bottle open with his teeth and parted Yunho’s ass cheeks. He squeezed a generous amount.

Standing upright, he steadied Yunho with one hand, lined himself up with the other and drove in. Yunho pushed his ass back, taking more of Changmin’s cock inside him.

“Taking your time, Shim?” Yunho challenged tightly.

It was an excruciatingly tight fit. Changmin cursed, forcibly plunging. _Fuck_ going slow. If the man wanted it rough, he was going to get it!

Their bodies smacked together as Changmin thrusts forward. Mouth open in a soundless moan, Yunho crawled half onto the sink, flattened his hands on the mirror and pressed a cheek against it…puffs of condensation painted the glass with each release of breath.   

Changmin never relented even when their position grew uncomfortable. He must have hit the right spot because Yunho punched the mirror with his fists, letting out hiccupped cries.

Pulling Yunho off the sink, Changmin bit the back of Yunho’s neck. He felt the other man reach down to stroke his cock, desperately seeking release. Changmin snapped his hips, a hand sinking into Yunho’s hair to arch him backwards.

 _So flexible_ , Changmin thought distractingly.

An orgasm hit them both unexpectedly. Changmin panted and groaned, his load pumping into Yunho; the older man fell forward and held onto the sink to keep himself up.     

They disconnected almost immediately and cleaned themselves with a bit of water and soap. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Changmin glanced at Yunho from the corner of his eyes.

The man was out the bathroom door before a word could be uttered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Look at each other with affection._ ”

Yunho looked into Changmin’s eyes, noting their intensity before looking back down.

“ _Wrap an arm around Yunho, Changmin…put your chin on his shoulder_.”

He smiled when Changmin pretended to tease him in front of the staff. Then Yunho felt Changmin’s breath in his ear…his smile instantly fell.

“ _Yunho, kneel behind Changmin and place your chin on his shoulder._ ”

Changmin’s shoulder was warm. Yunho wanted to shove it away but indulged the camera instead.

“ _Changmin, sit down and have Yunho lay his head on your lap._ ”

Changmin’s lap was warm too. What if he turned his head to the right and mouthed at the younger man’s crotch. No, too much. Maybe he should bite him. That thought made Yunho grin inwardly, and so he nestled closer, eyes closed.

Changmin was staring down at him. Yunho couldn’t bear this much longer.

“ _Beautiful couple. You two are beautiful together._ ”

Yunho bowed respectfully and hugged every staff member. “Thank you! Changmin and I appreciate your hard work!”

He walked off the set, smiled slowly disappearing. When he was in the dressing room, Yunho sat on a swivel chair and stared off into the mirror, trying to erase the memory of Changmin roughly penetrating him like a cheap hooker in a club bathroom.

He was so embarrassed with his behavior. He had been avoiding his younger partner all week, only speaking to him when absolutely necessary. And why should he acknowledge what happened between them? Changmin was only going to make it unbearable with sarcastic remarks about Yunho’s weakness that night.

The dressing room door opened. Assuming it was a staff member, Yunho immediately put on his brave face. When Changmin appeared, though, Yunho dropped the act and slumped in his chair.

Changmin simply stood behind him and waited. Yunho glanced up through his lashes. With the younger man standing over him like that, they really did make a beautiful couple.

 _The mirror is a liar!_ Yunho jumped up and attempted to make an escape.

Changmin stood in his path. “When are you _ever_ going to stop with the bullshit?”

“What bullshit?” Yunho spit out.

“ _You_ ,” Changmin advanced into Yunho’s space, gritting his teeth. “Don’t bullshit smile for no bullshit reason. If you want to smile, smile _for real_. But don’t act like everything is okay when it’s not. If you want to hit me and scream at me, _do it_. But stop avoiding me. I didn’t do anything that night that you didn’t want!”

Yunho could feel heat rising on his face. Changmin quirked an eyebrow before continuing. “Oh? Is that the problem? You’re ashamed of what happened?”

“I hate you,” Yunho’s voice shook. “Go back to being the quiet, allusive maknae who hated coming out of his room and never spoke up. I liked you more then.”

“I thought that’s what made you upset with me.”

“Well, I changed my mind. Leave me alone when we’re not working.”

Yunho turned on his heels to leave, but Changmin caught him by the elbow. “God, you make me wanna…just…”

“What?” Yunho’s body buzzed with electricity at Changmin’s touch.

There’s a pause in which they stared at each other. At last, Changmin said, “Choose a safe word.”

“Excuse me?” Yunho said, bewildered.

“If we’re playing games, we need a safe word,” Changmin reasoned.

Yunho scoffed. “Who said we’re playing games. I plead temporary insanity for what happened at the club. I don’t _do_ things like that.”

“Do what? Quickies in the bathroom? Bottom for a man? What?”

“ _Both!_ ” Yunho replied spitefully.

“You had lube in your pocket,” Changmin pointed out with a smirk. “Stop bullshitting. You _want_ to play games. You _love_ bottoming. You loved that what we did a week ago was _dirty_ and _depraved_ because you can’t be like to your precious public.”

Yunho drew in a shuddering breath. “Enough.”

“It’s never going to be enough,” Changmin warned. “Not until you stop fighting me. Like you said yourself that night: _Not leader-sshi, not here_. Now… _choose a safe word_.”

Yunho’s elbow relaxed in Changmin’s death grip, and then he said the first thing that popped in his head, “Strawberry.”

Changmin snorted softly, wrapping a hand around Yunho’s neck. “I’m your obedient dongsaeng in the public eye. But here, when it’s only us, _I lead_.” He traced a thumb over Yunho’s mouth. “Oh, how I will enjoy unraveling you.”

Shutting his eyes, Yunho muscles unclenched for the first time in his life.  

  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

 

 

Changmin’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you fucking do it.”

A small smirk played across Yunho’s lips before he grabbed Changmin’s underwear from the laundry basket and put them on then shut the door in Changmin’s face.

Jung Yunho lived to drive Changmin insane!

Taking Changmin’s underwear was just _one_ of Yunho’s bad habits. The infuriating man scattered his shit all over their new apartment. Furthermore, on more than one occasion, the man had the _nerve_ to stomp into the apartment without removing his shoes at the door.  

The company asked them to move out of the dorms and into their own place. It seemed the adult thing to do and it was just the two of them now. At first, Changmin suggested getting _separate_ apartments but their manager firmly spurned the idea.  
  
“You two have to learn to get along!”  

Changmin didn’t care about “getting along.” There’s no living with Yunho. Not when the older man did all those little bad habits on purpose to annoy the crap out of Changmin.

A magazine interviewer asked them about their living arrangements.

“I threatened to move out once and Yunho immediately begged me not to…that he’d change his bad habits,” Changmin confessed with the flair of a fantastic actor.

Yunho never begged him to stay. No. Yunho just unabashedly stared Changmin straight in the face and squeezed the damn tooth paste from the middle of the tube.

 _Fuck. No._ It’s like the leader was testing his sanity. Seeing how far he could push before the younger man finally snapped.

That wasn’t even the end of it. Everyone knew Yunho could talk a person’s ear off. Changmin used this fact to his advantage during interviews so he didn’t have to speak too much, but that still didn’t stop the vein in his forehead from throbbing with a migraine at the incessant chatter.

Yunho was too sickeningly saccharine and pristine with all his responses to the media, especially concerning his relationship with Changmin. Everything was “Changminnie this” and “Changminnie that”. To the public, it seemed the leader adored his dongsaeng.

“My Changmin is so pretty,” Yunho said affectionately on the radio when Leeteuk asked him to recite a line from a show.

“You know fans call you ‘coupleshinki’, like a married couple,” Eunhyuk informed casually. “So, who’s the man and who’s the woman in your relationship? The public is curious.”

Yunho answered, “I think I’m more the man. Changmin has more feminine habits.”

Changmin remained silent.

 _Lap it up, suckers,_ he thought privately, nodding along with Yunho like the obedient dongsaeng he was. Surprisingly, it didn’t bother him when Yunho likened him to a woman.  Unlike his teenage years, he simply didn’t care about anyone’s opinion of him or the nature of his relationship with Yunho. The fans will believe what they want…    

Besides, Changmin got his revenge. Yunho may play the sappy lover to the media, but Changmin played a game of aggression with Yunho on-stage. Kanghun wanted their _Keep Your Head Down_ fight to have chemistry. Well, Changmin channeled all the inner-rage he had towards the leader and let it loose on-stage.

Changmin belted out the drawn out, “WHYYYYYYYYY” lyric and waited for Yunho to approach him.

They’re both dripping in sweat as their eyes met. Yunho put his hand on Changmin’s shoulder…

_You let go of love so easily…_

Changmin’s eyes strayed to the pulsing vein on Yunho’s neck. Then, with a hard edge to his voice, he sung while digging his nails into Yunho’s bare upper chest…

_Did you ever think that someone would get worried?_

Yunho glared then spun his head towards the audience…

_You don’t seem to know what you have let go._

A primitive emotion rose inside Changmin and it spurred him to grip the front of Yunho’s vest and shove hard at the solid chest. He pointed at Yunho and snipped back…

_Stay there and watch me grow, yeaaaaaaaah…_

Off-stage, Yunho kept a reasonable distance from Changmin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho ran a finger down the scratch marks on his upper chest. It stung. But seeing marks on his body made Yunho feel claimed, owned…like he belonged to someone. Mortified by the sudden throb of arousal in his groin, Yunho pulled his shirt down and folded his arms protectively over his chest.

_Damn Changmin…_

God forbid the boy ever found out about Yunho’s masochistic tendencies. Or maybe he already knew. Either way, Yunho was in big trouble because he wanted Changmin to mark him again when these faded.

His feelings made no sense. Changmin’s shove on-stage not only threw Yunho off-balance but affected his singing. He should be angry. He should yell at the brat for leaving a mark on him.

Frustration had been building up inside him for a week, ever since Changmin proposed the terms of their little game. But the younger man hadn’t mentioned it again since then. Did the boy change his mind? Was it just going to be a public game of offense-defense on-stage?

Sighing heavily, Yunho pulled back his bed sheets, ready to call it a day when he noticed a small rectangular card on his pillow. It read: _Let dongsaeng spank you_.

The game had begun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin paced in his room, praying Yunho saw the note and would come to him willingly, with no further persuasion on his part. He had laid out the terms of the game a week ago and, though Yunho never verbally responded to him, Changmin sensed relief in the leader. He just hoped he hadn’t misread the sign.

_Knock! Knock!_

Muscles tensing, Changmin stopped pacing and shouted, “Come in!”

The door hesitantly creaked open and Yunho’s face peeked inside suspiciously. Changmin pressed his lips together, controlling the urge to laugh. He shook himself out of it, though, to refocus his energy on keeping their game going. The big cat took the bait…now it was time to reel him into the trap.

Changmin started, “You’ve been bad, Yunho-yah.”

Yunho came all the way inside the room and shut the door behind him. “How so? I was the perfect leader today.”

“That’s what makes you bad,” Changmin took a cautious step forward. “You are _not_ perfect. You are flawed.”

“Everyone is flawed!” Yunho exclaimed. “I know I’m not –“

Changmin interrupted him. “I want to break down your defenses. Drop the front, Yunho-yah!”

Eyes cast to the floor, Yunho said tensely, “Don’t you think you broke enough for today? The skin on my chest practically tore. Can’t you be gentler? I barely push you.”

“No, I can’t be gentler,” Changmin bent his head to level their gazes. “Let me ask you something: did you like the pain?”

“No!”

“Liar!”

Changmin could see Yunho struggling stubbornly, so he slipped his hands into the back of Yunho’s pajama bottoms and squeezed.

“I’m not your enemy!” Then Changmin changed tactics and said with another squeeze to Yunho’s ass, “Now I’m assuming you came here for a spanking…otherwise you wouldn’t have come at all.”    

Squirming, Yunho slipped out of his grasp and crawled onto the bed on all fours. Changmin approached the side of the bed and held Yunho’s burning face in his palm. “Remember _strawberry_ , okay?”

With a spark in his eyes, Yunho mocked, “Can you even make it hurt, brat?”

It was like a kick to his system. Changmin grabbed a handful of Yunho’s silky hair and pulled the man’s head back. “Don’t test me. I have no patience with you.”

Yunho’s lips look soft and appealing but Changmin resisted. He didn’t want romance. He wanted Yunho to relinquish any type of control.

Pushing the leader’s head into a pillow, Changmin admired the curve of Yunho’s body as only the lower half was raised up in a doggy position. He heard the pajama bottoms tear at the seams as he lowered Yunho’s pants.

God, Yunho had a small ass but it was perky and crowned two sculpted thighs. Changmin licked his lips. The thighs did look appealing. And he will explore them one day, but right now, it was about marking his property.

Changmin ignored the voice inside his head demanding a deep emotional analysis of the whole ‘property’ business. Now wasn’t the time.

He reeled his hand back before letting it whip and severely smack on one pale cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Thirty!_ Yunho counted in his head, face-planting into the pillow. _Oh my God, I’m so hard!_

His cock was fucking leaking on the bed sheets. He’s never been so turned on in his life. Finally releasing the moan he’s been holding in, Yunho mumbled, worming his bottom further into Changmin’s palm. “Inside me…”

“Oh?” The younger man sounded out-of-breath. “You want my fingers inside? My tongue? My dick? What, tell me?”

Face hidden in shame, Yunho admitted, “All of it.”

Changmin seemed to sigh in relief. “This is the way you should always be. Trusting and open in my hands. Do you wanna feel what this did to me?”

Yunho felt a hard length rub against his tingling cheeks. A bit of liquid smeared on the cleft of his ass.

“That’s my pre-cum, Yunho-yah,” Changmin described in detail. “What if I slid my dick down and teased you?”

Yunho’s hole fluttered involuntarily when Changmin’s head nudged his cheeks apart. But then another two smacks came successively. Yunho cried out and kicked Changmin in the shin.

The younger man hissed and the slaps came down even harder. “I’m not going to fuck you today. I want you to come from the stings…come from the thought of me marking you.”

When Yunho felt hands massage his cheeks and a wet tongue swipe down his cleft, Yunho shook and came on the bed sheets. Changmin stroked him through it, teeth sinking into each reddened ass cheek.

Yunho’s hips slackened onto the bed, his lower body unable to support him any longer. He rubbed his face into the pillow, subtly wiping away the tears that fell during his orgasm.

“Shit, fuck…” Changmin let out a string of colorful curses and wetness splattered all over Yunho’s ass.

Lying there in a sea of sticky come, boneless and throbbing with a dull pain, Yunho fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was Changmin lying down beside him, legs tangled up in his.   

      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting up with weekly waits for updates! Hope you're enjoying the development!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

An undefined feeling grew inside Changmin after the night he marked Yunho. He found his eyes constantly straying to the older man, taking in every move and flicker of emotion.

He kept dwelling on that night. The way Yunho surrendered and took the spanking like a champ. A horny champ at that! He’s never been with anyone who turned into a hot mess from such rough treatment. Usually, with his past lovers, he had to be gentle or suppress his dominating tendencies. Most people didn’t take him seriously; it sort of pissed him off and so he never stayed with anyone for too long.  

But Yunho…that night… _wanted_ to be dominated, _wanted_ to be led. Despite hating Changmin, Yunho trusted him then; the older man gave him something _special_ that night. Changmin’s cock quivered recalling every tantalizing moment.

And it was only the beginning. Changmin had other sexual plans for his dear leader. Excitement fluttered in his stomach as he grabbed his keys and headed out of the apartment late one night. He had some shopping to do.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho stayed late at the dance studio, convincing himself it was because he had to master the choreography. Honestly, he had mastered it hours ago…long before Changmin called it quits and left to go home.

Truth be told, Yunho was apprehensive about going home and being alone with Changmin. The younger man took something from him that night. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly _what_ , but after waking up sore and satisfied, Yunho felt a strange sort of loss.

He stopped the music and stared at his complexion in the large studio mirror. He appeared brighter, glowing despite his stoic expression. The sweat had dried, matting his dark hair to his forehead. Lifting his thumb to his lips, Yunho emulated one of his classic model poses.

Blink. Blink.

He felt kind of…sexy.

Yunho tended to put on the appropriate confident looks when the cameras were on him…but when alone, he rarely felt sexy. The image of him writhing in wild abandon for the feel of Changmin’s hand filled his mind. _Sexy_.

He closed his eyes, cheeks burning. How could he have let the boy spank him?

Suddenly, Yunho’s cell phone buzzed.

Incoming text message from Shim Changmin: _Yah._ _Come home._

No ‘hyung’. No honorific. No respect. Just an arrogant command.

 _Fuck you, Shim Changmin!_ Yunho’s temper flared irrationally. He itched to call the brat and berate him for _this_ and so many other infuriating things. Yunho was the hyung, damn it, Changmin needed to learn his place!

Fuming, Yunho grabbed his bag and stomped out of the SM studio. He quickly texted back:

_You better hide, boy._

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin hit the wall with his fist. _He still thinks of me as a fucking boy! Well, fuck you, Jung Yunho!_

He couldn’t stand being treated like a kid. He thought he’d demonstrated to Yunho how much he’d grown up, how much he’d changed over the years. He was not the wide-eyed kid who walked into the company lost, bashful.

He’s a man.

Resting his forehead against the wall, Changmin barely registered the click of the door when all of a sudden two hands grabbed at him. His back slammed into the wall.

Instinctively, Changmin shoved the older man back. “I don’t want to fight you!”

“Well, I gonna fight you!” Yunho barked. “Just because I let you indulge and play, you think you can talk to me like…like we’re equals!”

 _Where is this coming from?_ Fury seized Changmin and he sneered back, “You son of a bitch, I am nowhere _near_ beneath you and you know it! I’m here, I’m struggling with you…we’re our own group now. You’re angry at yourself and taking it out on me!” He paused then curtly pointed out, “Fighting me isn’t going to change how needy you become in my arms!”

Yunho rammed him into the wall. Changmin’s head snapped back, hitting the wall with a painful crunch.

“Oh my God,” Yunho released Changmin and stepped back, stricken with remorse. “I…I’m sorry.”

Part of Changmin wanted to walk away. He was worn out by their fighting. He thought they were past this but obviously not when Yunho refused to let go of his pride.

But another part conjured up the marks he left on Yunho the other night. That undefined feeling rose up again, roaring to claim the man in front of him.

Changmin moved forward, pressing Yunho against him and whispered, “You can’t just erase how I made you feel that night by picking a fight. You’re making up an excuse to be mad at me when it would be so much sweeter if you just admit I own that ass of yours. Aren’t you tired of fighting me, Yunho-yah?”

Yunho sagged against him, glaring at Changmin’s collarbone. With a small grin, Changmin walked his partner backwards to the bathroom. Opening the shower stall door and pushing Yunho inside, he didn’t even bother taking off their clothes. Turning the water on full blast, lukewarm water rained down on them and cooled their tempers.

Yunho spread his arm out against the tiled wall and gave Changmin a searching look. With his entire body pulsing at how attractive Yunho was with wet, matted hair and a white t-shirt clinging to his chest, Changmin said in a low timber, “I’m going to fuck the stubbornness out of you until you’re a worse mess than before.”

Hips curved up, lips trembling, Yunho gave the barest of nods before Changmin dived in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Water beat down on them, simulating their arousal. Right leg hiked up over Changmin’s shoulder, Yunho gasped erratically as the younger man fucked him.

“God damn, you’re flexible!” Changmin panted, speeding up each thrust, rocking Yunho further and further up the wall. “Sexy…”

The muscles of his thighs were stretched and burning, shaking with tension. Yunho moaned at one deliberate stroke on his prostrate. “I’m not…”

“Shut up!” Changmin whined, squeezing Yunho’s thigh with a wet hand. “Just moan for me!”

Fingers curling on Yunho’s neck in a light hold, Changmin pulled out slowly, readjusted, and then pushed back in at the most delightful angle. Yunho emitted a strangled cry and dropped a hand to his cock for quick, desperate strokes. “So…close…”

Changmin hummed, keenly propelling in and out, not missing a beat. When he felt himself climbing over the edge, Yunho keened and clamped around Changmin’s cock… before long, hot liquid dribbled out of Yunho’s entrance.

Slowly lowering his leg from Changmin’s shoulder, Yunho winced at the twinge of pain in his muscles. He was ready to sink to the shower floor when Changmin’s mouth, so close to his, caught his attention. Reflexively, Yunho raised two fingers to the moist, wide lips. The younger man noted the intention and turned his head away, twisting the water cap to off.

Water dripping from the ends of his brown hair, Changmin said, “ _Strawberry_.” And left the shower stall.

Yunho touched the two fingers to his own lips and stared at the empty space. Guess kissing wasn’t part of the game.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin didn’t shove Yunho so hard on-stage anymore. Typically, before they start a concert, Yunho exasperated him so much…but at some point during the performance, his annoyance settled on a low simmer and the exaggerated push was only for show.

Kanghun came up to them in the dressing room once, lauding their presence together. “You two have made a complete 360! Your chemistry is explosive! Every magazine editor in Japan wants to photograph you and the fans are eating it up too. I don’t know what you’re doing to bring out such a physical and emotional connection, but keep it up!”

Changmin waited for Kanghun to leave the room then rolled his eyes. “He’s so full of shit sometimes. Wait until we screw up and he’ll come in here puffing like a dragon.”

Yunho coughed before defending their manager, “He’s just doing his job.”

Changmin’s eyes rolled again. “Whatever. So. Are we keeping up the ‘married’ angle in Japan too?”

“Well, yeah...the MCs will fall for it without us having to say anything if you just rant about my bad domestic habits.”

“Easy enough, slob.”

“Shut up, dongsaeng, I’m not that bad.”

They still fought. But they didn’t do it with any intention to actually hurt one another. There were a few more shower encounters since the last time but Changmin held off implementing some of his other plans. Yunho was surrendering beautifully so far, even taking Changmin’s abrasive, off-camera teasing lightheartedly. It seemed that removing the stick up the leader’s ass and replacing it with the maknae’s dick did the trick. Changmin chuckled inwardly at his own crude metaphor. 

Yunho came closer to search for his phone in one of their bags. Eyes zeroing on Yunho’s lips, Changmin thought about that almost kiss in the shower and his insides froze. He couldn’t go there with Yunho… _not ever_. It scared him shitless just picturing …No, he quickly pushed the thought aside.

Scooting across the couch, Changmin located Yunho’s cell phone in a second, but held it out of the leader’s reach. Yunho gave him a stern look.

Changmin wanted to play. With a teasing grin, he said, “Be sure to check the package on your bed tonight.” He got up to leave, tossing Yunho the cell phone.

   


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

 

Yunho peeked into his room as if there was a monster waiting to come out and get him. Just as he was informed, there was a package on his bed. With a small bit of hesitation, Yunho opened the large, rectangular box. A letter was placed on the very top, effectively hiding what was underneath it. It read:

_Yunho-yah,_

_Let’s role-play like our first night together. Every night, pick a new look and wait for me in the living room. Each costume has a side-story description attached to it. Slip a note under my door with the role you chose and I’ll match it with my own._

_If you do not trust me, slip this note back under my door with our safe word on it._

_P.S. You don’t have to like me…simply trust me._

Yunho gulped and stared down at the contents of the box. There was an assortment of costumes…some that made him blush even.

He realized with a jolt that he _did_ trust Changmin. Despite everything, the boy stayed with him. And all the times they had sex, the boy never hurt him. In fact, Changmin made his body feel things it had never felt before.  

_That boy is actually a man now,_ Yunho reminded himself as he sorted through the costumes. But it was difficult for him to see Changmin as an equal partner, mostly because the boy had yet to _act_ like his partner. Usually, Changmin got annoyed with him or shut him out emotionally. At least when Yunho picked a fight, he was trying to draw something out of Changmin. Yet, the younger man never gave back a part of himself.

 _He did give you something_ , a voice inside him whispered. _He shattered your shield and he gave you freedom in his arms._

Yunho exhaled, heart racing, as he picked out an outfit from the box.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin gnawed on his nails as he waited for Yunho’s response.

 _He’s going to reject you, idiot,_ his conscious told him. _Your thing with him…whatever it is…will just remain a few fumbles in the shower to relieve stress after work._

He was a second away from giving up all hope when a sheet of paper slipped under his door. Insides tightening with anticipation, Changmin knelt down to pick it up.

Underneath his note to Yunho, a message in precise handwriting was written across the bottom.

_(Gray Suit)_

_Changmin-sshi,_

_Meet me for drinks in 10 minutes. Father has a new job for you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho, son of the country’s most vicious crime lord, crossed one leg over the other and casually leaned back on the couch, waiting patiently. Changmin entered the room in a dark blue suit and stony look…the look of a killer.

Yunho resisted a shiver and stated firmly, “You’re late. I would think a man such as yourself would know how critical your job is to the mob and take matters such as punctuality seriously.”

“You told me 10 minutes, I arrived in 9,” Changmin responded insolently, contradicting his passive hands-behind-his-back posture.

Yunho shut his mouth with a snap, reaching over the center table for the bottle of whiskey. “Care for a drink before I tell you the assignment?”

Expression becoming stonier by the minute, the assassin shook his head.

Deciding to mess with the other, Yunho asked, “Why don’t you bow to me?”

Changmin watched Yunho take a shot of whiskey and then answered, “Because you treat me like a boy, to be stomped on and ordered around.”

Yunho reclined back, sprawling out his legs with a hand laid next to his crotch. “Father wouldn’t like to know how you talk to me.”

Eyes focused on Yunho’s lap, Changmin shrugged.

“So you wanna be treated like a man?”

The assassin’s eyes lifted, pinning Yunho to the back of the couch. “Yes.” Changmin approached like a panther…crawling on the center table until he made it to the couch and straddled on Yunho’s thighs. “Do you know why I’m even here?”

Yunho’s gaze faltered as he guessed, “Because father hired you, made you work for us.”

“No…Because I laid eyes on _you_ and I _wanted_ you…”

Yunho really couldn’t take in a proper breath anymore, not with Changmin on top of him and saying these things. He knew they were both in-character right now but…it felt real. Yunho let the feeling sweep him away as he succumbed to the hands fiddling with his pant’s zipper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin never broke character…even as his mouth descended on Yunho’s hardening length. He had tasted men before but none tasted like Yunho did right then. The older man felt hot and sweet in his mouth.

“Ahhh! Changmin-sshi…I still haven’t…uh…told you the assignment.”

Smirking around Yunho’s cock, Changmin glanced up and circled his tongue around the bulbous head. Yunho shut up real quickly and lifted his hips off the couch cushion, seeking more of Changmin’s mouth.

With the sadistic streak he knew he had, Changmin pulled his mouth off, relishing the whines of disappointment from the man under him. “Yunho-sshi…I wanna take you…”

Yunho seemed to struggle as he said, “I’m the boss’ son…it would be wrong.”

Changmin dragged the other man across the couch so that Yunho was sprawled across him. He gripped the back of Yunho’s thighs and gritted hoarsely, “Then ride me. Make me feel like a man and not a boy.”

Soon, they were both naked, bodies sliding against each other. The lube in one of Changmin’s pockets was fetched and very shortly after, Changmin slicked up three fingers and probed Yunho’s puckered entrance. The older man immediately let him in with a sighed groan.

Pumping his fingers in and out, Changmin took in the sight of Yunho’s arched neck and gaping mouth with pride…he was proud to be the one to make Jung Yunho feel such pleasure. Swallowing thickly, he removed his fingers and filled the older man’s tight hole with his cock…slowly inching in the crown then thrusting up to bury himself.

Yunho cried out and writhed, babbling nonsense about how _wrong_ this was. “My father will kill you!”

“It’s a death worth having!” He panted, pushing up into Yunho faster. The older man rode down on the column of Changmin’s cock with such vigor it caused Changmin’s vision to blur as he gasped for air. “Give it to me, come on, yes!”

“Changmin-sshi!” Yunho palmed his weeping erection and came all over Changmin’s torso.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Changmin slowed down, a light flashing behind his eyelids as he emptied inside Yunho.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho roused the next morning to the sound of a heart thudding loudly. Blinking away the cloud of sleep while raising his head, Yunho came face-to-face with a fully awake Shim Changmin. He looked down and noticed he was still on top of the younger man, their crumbled suits thrown precariously on the floor next to them.

Shit, they fell asleep like this! Yunho glanced up at the clock. It was 6 am.

“Yunho…can you get off me?”

He returned his gaze back on the younger man and observed the drowsy eyes and red cheeks before finally settling on that swollen mouth…it’s become a mild obsession to stare at Changmin’s mouth.

Curiosity bubbled up inside him and burst out, “Why can’t I kiss you?”

Changmin appeared very startled by the bold question. “Uh.”

 _How eloquent_ , Yunho stifled a laugh. Instead of further probing the awkward younger man, Yunho rubbed his morning erection against Changmin’s. It was dry and rough but quickly heated up.

Yunho used the lean body underneath him to get himself off…Changmin held him through it and joined Yunho in a hasty, quiet orgasm.

When he sat up, Changmin scrabbled off the couch to gather his suit and would have escaped if Yunho hadn’t thrown out another question, “Was I good last night? I was making up the dialogue as we went along…”

Changmin hung his head and turned back around to crouch in front Yunho’s still naked form. “You were _so_ good.”

“You’re not as big of dud as I thought you were,” said Yunho cheekily, making no move to cover himself up.

“Guess there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Yunho-yah.” Changmin laid his hand on Yunho’s knees, squeezing.

“Ditto, Changmin.”

They stared at each other in wonder. 

  

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

The recording of their album, Tone, had begun. Changmin also received a script for a Japanese movie that management wanted him to star in. Needless to say, he and Yunho were busy. Plus, in the few coming months, they were about to get busier, what with promotions and a tour in the works.

A sense of urgency sprouted inside Changmin each time he was alone with Yunho. No matter how busy they got, he still found ways to keep his game with Yunho going. He couldn’t stop it. He was addicted,both to the game and to the man.

“Tie me up,” Yunho whispered, arching his back, presenting Changmin with his chest.

“Damn,” Changmin cursed, running his hands over the wide expanse of Yunho’s chest. They were stripper and virgin boy having an affair tonight. Yunho was the stripper while Changmin played the role of an eager, inexperienced teenager.

With two silk scarves, Changmin tied Yunho’s wrists to the headboard. Making sure the knots were secure but loose enough to not cut off blood circulation, Changmin gazed down at Yunho’s body. His brain had short-circuited the moment Yunho stepped into the bedroom with a black, cotton bra stretched over his pectorals. It was a cute bra designed for a teenage girl who was still developing. The straps crisscrossed over Yunho’s upper back and the stretchy lining wrapped around to the front, cupping the under-curves of each pectoral so they were lifted to form cleavage.

Yunho eyed him curiously. “This is your first time right?”

Changmin nodded.

“I don’t usually sleep with costumers. Are you legal?”

Changmin nodded again, fingers twitching in his lap.

Wrapping two bare legs around Changmin’s waist, Yunho pulled him forward. “Good, because I want you.”  

Changmin’s mouth watered as his mouth hovered barely an inch away from the cleavage. He tried not to slobber but couldn’t resist dipping his tongue in the crevice of soft skin.

He looked up.

Yunho must have seen the desperation in his eyes for he urged Changmin with a moan, “Come on, baby boy. Take it.”

_Oh yes!_

With both hands, Changmin kneaded Yunho’s pecs, watching the nipples peak through the cotton bra. Lowering his head, he mouthed at each cup with a roaming tongue with his saliva seeping through the cloth. Yunho cried out, pushing his chest up. “Take it off me!”

Changmin readily obliged, tearing at the material with his teeth so he could get at the soft flesh underneath it. With Yunho’s dusky nipples in his mouth, he momentarily forgot he was supposed to be playing the ‘inexperienced’ role.

Yunho got him back on track when he asked, “Have you tasted a woman this way?”

Changmin mumbled a ‘yes’ around Yunho’s nipple. The _stripper_ squirmed and inquired, “Do I taste as good?”

Pausing mid-suckle, Changmin raised his head and said unwaveringly, “Better.”

Redness colored Yunho’s cheeks as he brought Changmin’s head back down to his chest. Changmin nibbled on the rounded flesh, smiling to himself. He found the other man’s need for affirmation kinda…cute.       

 _Squeeze. Knead. Suckle. Squeeze again. Knead together and suckle at both nipples._ Yunho let Changmin play to his heart’s content. No woman had ever let him indulge like this but Yunho seemed to enjoy the drawn-out, lazy path of Changmin’s mouth. The soft skin of the stripper’s pecs was rosy and speckled with love bites by the time Changmin finally deemed that he had left enough of a mark.

“Why’d you stop?” Yunho’s arms came up to his bare chest.

“I don’t know what to do next,” Changmin said with a lilt of uncertainty, untying the scarves from Yunho’s wrists.

Kindness swarmed Yunho’s eyes before he reached between their bodies to grasp Changmin’s heavy erection. “Let me pleasure you.”

Climbing up until he straddled the stripper’s gorgeous chest, Changmin arched his hips for Yunho’s awaiting hot mouth. He gasped at the small licks Yunho gave his dick as that tongue felt scorching hot and deliciously moist. Two hands grasped his buttocks and urged him forward. Yunho breathed through his nose and then took Changmin’s cock deeper down his throat.

_God. Damn._

Head spinning and blood boiling, Changmin couldn’t control the undulation of his hips. The suction and heat of that mouth was heaven. He wanted to reside there forever.

Yunho choked just a bit and moaned. The vibrations up the column of his cock felt so damn good, Changmin came in small spurts. With a hand on the base, Yunho pumped everything out of Changmin and swallowed it all.

 _Holy fuck._ He blindly reached behind him to stroke the stripper’s hard dick. “Tell me how you want it…”

Yunho’s eyes squeezed shut and rasped, “Turn around, face my cock. Take it in your mouth, please!”

Changmin flipped over. With his softening wet shaft pressed against Yunho’s stomach, he instantly encompassed the stripper’s throbbing cock and sucked hard. Digging his nails into Changmin’s buttocks, a high-pitched whine ripped from Yunho’s throat and he came after only a few strokes.

He rolled off Yunho and grabbed a few tissues form the nightstand. He wiped the stickiness off Yunho and himself. He would have left the room but Yunho looked ready to pounce on him if he did. So, Changmin succumbed and sat on the bed, reclining back into the headboard and careful not to touch Yunho.

After waiting a moment, Changmin asked, “How did I taste?”

“Bitter.”

“Oh.”

“I like bitter,” Yunho concluded.

Changmin fell asleep sitting up. Sometime during the night, he felt Yunho’s hand clasp his. He sucked in a breath and kept his eyes firmly closed. _Pull away!_

But Yunho’s cool hand felt nice against his warm skin. He turned his hand and interlaced his fingers with Yunho’s, telling himself he was simply trying to warm the older man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Out of their role-playing world, Yunho and Changmin developed a system of communication and interaction. They had to. Their career was getting shit serious and busy as they migrated back and forth between Japan and South Korea. Yunho watched as Changmin lost a lot of weight as he juggled a Japanese movie and their Tone tour. He saw the stress etched across the younger man’s face and it worried him. Yunho offered words of encouragement whenever he could. Even though Changmin pretended like the words didn’t affect him, Yunho noted the stress lines thin out after he showed Changmin his support.

When anyone asked them a question about their group, their eyes connected…a strategic answer formulates.

_“You two seem to get along very well!”_

_Yunho looked at Changmin. “Yes, we share the same core principles about life. It was different when we had more members but now we try to make decisions as partners.”_

_Changmin looked back, eyes widening ever-so slightly before he agreed wholeheartedly. “Yunho-hyung comes to me a lot when he’s worried and asks for advice.”_

And nothing of what they spewed was a lie. Yunho wasn’t sure how they developed a working relationship; it seemed to be a natural extension of their sexual one. In bed, they moved as one and understood what the other wanted. It only made sense that after a few months they started to understand each other in other areas as well.

Yunho stopped deliberately trying to push Changmin’s buttons by tapping into his long list of domestic pet-peeves. Occasionally, he forgot about the toothpaste thing, but damn it was easier just to squeeze from anywhere on the tube. Why did the man have to be so anal?

 _A man_ , _yes_. Yunho didn’t see Changmin as a boy anymore. He saw his band mate in a whole new light. A mature light that acted as an anchor to guide him through hectic schedules, getting sick, and fan mania.  

During mic rehearsal one day, Changmin ambled up to him and announced, “I’m going to try something a little new today for the fanservice.”

“You don’t want to do the Bibarui act?” Yunho frowned. _Something a little new_ sounded a bit concerning.     

“Don’t worry, Yunho-yah. Leave it to me.”

After the show that night, Yunho cornered Changmin. “So. What was that?”

“What was what?” The younger played dumb.

“That act! I’m the one that approaches you!”

“Well, I decided to switch it up.”

“Who gave you permission?”

“I gave you enough time to run!”

“Not enough notice, though! That was embarrassing!” Yunho sulked.

Changmin ducked his head to whisper in Yunho’s ear. “Embarrassing because why? Because you appeared vulnerable in front of the fans? Because I flustered you, turned you on in public, what?”

“All of it!”

Changmin simply smiled against Yunho’s cheek and replied, “Good. It was beautiful to watch. Especially when I held you in my arms and you flushed red.”

The scent of sweat and Changmin’s cologne overwhelmed him at that moment, making his head spin. Yunho pressed his forehead to Changmin’s shoulder. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, breathing softly.

Finally, Yunho stepped back to stare up Changmin. He desperately craved a kiss. Without permission, Yunho stretched up and kissed the long column of Changmin’s neck. The younger man noticeably shuddered and let out a few eloquent _um’s_.

“I know, I know. _Strawberry._ ” Yunho said resentfully. “I’m not _that_ disgusting, you know.”

Changmin snapped out of his daze to ask incredulously, “You think that I think you’re disgusting?”

“Well, why else wouldn’t you kiss me?”

Changmin’s left eye twitched. “Pabo!”

Peeved, Yunho walked away before he said something he was going to regret. Or _do_ something he was going to regret…like kiss the sulky pout right off of Changmin’s lips!

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

Changmin liked his space. Some days after a concert, he liked to just wind down and read a book. Sex winded him down too, but hey, reading was incredibly soothing.

Apparently, this was something that completely escaped Yunho. Every time Changmin sat down to read, Yunho would bluster all over their flat in Japan making as much noise as humanly possible. The music or TV would be blaring or some kitchen catastrophe would occur.

Changmin had to tell himself to breath and count to a hundred. It’s not like Yunho did this all the time. Just when Changmin insisted on space and reading time. _Damn that man’s fine ass!_

As he got to a really good part in his novel, Changmin heard a whistle from the kitchen. And annoying whistle, like one was calling over a dog. Then an accompanied, “Oh, Changminniiiie…come here…”

Shackles up and ready for a fight, Changmin stormed into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him, his glasses sort of slipping off the bridge of his nose.  

Yunho only had a hat and apron on… _only_. As in: the man was nude underneath the apron. Broad bare back and ass all on display as Yunho continued whistling and cooking the ramen on the stove. His cock shooting up in attention, Changmin shuffled forward. He trailed a hand down to Yunho’s lower back and paused for a reaction. When there was none, Changmin slipped two fingers over Yunho’s cleft and into the junction between two very firm cheeks. Yunho gasped softly, moving back into Changmin’s fingers.

“Do you think you deserve my fingers when you keep ruining my reading time?” Changmin circled the pulsing hole.

Yunho laid his head back on Changmin’s shoulder. “I hate your books.”

Changmin bit Yunho’s jaw. “I love my books. We need to have space too.” He pulled his fingers away.

Yunho clunked the spatula on the frying pan and spun around. “Kiss me.”

“I thought you’d say ‘fuck me’?” Changmin dodged the command swiftly.

“That too. But I want a kiss.”

Kissing Yunho still terrified him. It was like love-making…tasting and worshiping. What was he supposed to do if his feelings for Yunho got stronger?

So, he compromised. Cradling the back of Yunho’s neck, Changmin dipped his fingers into the folds of Yunho’s buttocks again and sucked a few good hickeys on the sexy man’s neck.

The ramen burned and died. Neither man cared.  

On the trip back to South Korea, the day after their Tone tour ended, Changmin tried to talk Yunho into an airplane bathroom quickie.

“Come on, you can be the horny steward and I can be the lonely pilot looking to get some!” Changmin muttered heatedly against Yunho’s cheek.

“No, we’ll get caught!” Yunho turned his head towards the small airplane window.

“We won’t if we’re quick about it!”

“No, Shim Changmin. _Sit. Down._ ”

Changmin spent the rest of the flight brooding and listening to angry rock songs while Yunho ignored him.

When they finally got off the plane, Changmin was internally steaming. His state of mind didn’t improve when Yunho got a phone call from an old friend on the ride home.

“Hojoon!”

 _Son Hojoon_ , Changmin spat out the name in his head. He hadn’t heard it for quite some time. Sometimes he would spot Yunho’s phone light up and a text or voicemail notification from Hojoon would be printed across the screen.

Hojoon was Yunho’s best friend. The actor always managed to steal Yunho’s attention when he was in town. Changmin picked at his nails, listening intently to the one-sided conversation beside him.

_“Hyung! I missed you so much! You want me to come over or you wanna come over?”_

_“Yes, bring extra clothes…I’ll order dinner for us. Miss you. See you soon!”_

Yunho hung up with a happy chirp and laid his head back against the car seat. Changmin glared out the window, obviously forgotten by the man beside him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho scurried around the apartment, tidying up the mess. He made sure dishes were washed and all dirty clothes were in the hamper.

“Funny, I never see you put in this much effort into household chores,” Changmin said snidely.

 _Someone’s in a pissy mood_ , Yunho passed over the cutting remark and called the restaurant across the street to order take-out then hopped in the shower.

He was so excited to see Hojoon. The man was more than just his best friend. He was closer to him than Jihye, his own sister. They met a long time ago through a mutual friend. Hojoon took care of him a lot during his homeless days and Yunho returned the favor when Hojoon needed help. Yunho became a star first but he never forgot Hojoon and always kept in touch with him. Then, Hojoon entered the entertainment industry too and their connection grew stronger. It’s almost been a year since they’ve seen each other in person, but they talked all the time through text.

As he was drying his hair, Yunho eyed the box of kinks on his bed. _Not tonight_ , he shoved it in the closet and set out to find a comfortable outfit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin should go to his room. He should put on headphones and ignore the couple sitting on the couch having an intimate conversation. But if he went to his room, he’d be dying of curiosity and imagining all sorts of disturbing things between Yunho and Hojoon. No, it’s better to suffer but know exactly what’s going on.

Yunho was feeding Hojoon. He was _feeding_ him. Like Hojoon didn’t know how to feed himself! And they were talking about people _they_ only knew and situations only _they_ understood…all including a bunch of inside jokes that only made _them_ laugh.

Changmin unclenched his teeth because his jaw was starting to hurt and hid in the kitchen. There had to be something in here to release the waves of tension inside him…beer!

He popped a can open and scuffed down half of it as Yunho’s boisterous laughter rang in his ear. Changmin was sure he never made Yunho genuinely laugh that way. The older man sometimes laughed at Changmin’s snarky comments on TV but it never sounded so tender and from the heart.

Swallowing the thick, burning sensation in his throat, Changmin peeked out the kitchen door and saw Hojoon’s arm around Yunho’s shoulders.

 _Awkward. Mismatched. He’s too short for Yunho,_ Changmin thought darkly.

Hojoon must have sensed his glare because the older man turned and waved. “Hey, Changmin, you wanna join us?”

Silently, Changmin walked over to them, stare focused solely on Yunho’s face.

The leader only had eyes for Hojoon. “I actually wanna go to bed, hyung. You ready?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll take the couch.”

“No, you can bunk with me, I insist.” Yunho stood up and stretched, shirt rising. Changmin’s gazed wandered to the man’s cute navel.

Hojoon hopped up from the sofa and chuckled. “I guess if you insist. Maybe I can cure that loneliness you’ve been feeling.”

Changmin’s gaze shot up to Yunho’s eyes, silently questioning how true that was. Yunho avoided him, though, by taking Hojoon’s hand and leading them both to the bedroom. Hojoon bid Changmin goodnight.

_What?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung…”

Yunho savored the feel of a warm chest and secure arms holding him in bed. Hojoon was such a sweet friend.

“What is it, dongsaeng?”

“Why did you have to say in front of Changmin that I’m lonely?”

Hojoon stroked Yunho’s cheek. “Because you are. You text me and tell me. He’s your partner; he should know. Speaking of which, you two seem…different from the last time I saw you together.”

Yunho played with the small hairs on Hojoon’s chest and kept quiet.

“Is something going on?”

Startled, Yunho said, “No…we just found a way to coexist. He’s not so bad.”

“You used to call him a brat,” Hojoon reminded.

“I did. He still is sometimes. But he’s grown up a lot.”

Hojoon smiled gently. “My presence seems to aggravate him.”

“Why do you say that?” Yunho frowned. Changmin better not have been mean to his friend.

Hojoon shook his head, giving him a pitying look. “Nevermind. Let’s sleep.”

Talking about Changmin got Yunho worked up, so sleep was hard to come by. Hojoon sensed the hypertension in Yunho and started telling jokes in a Gwangju accent.

Yunho cracked up laughing, sleeping with Changmin long forgotten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin punched his pillow, pretending it was Son Hojoon’s face and then proceeded to the kitchen for another beer. He closed the fridge and leaned back against it, deep in thought as he drank.

 _Yunho was lonely._ Closing his eyes, Changmin recalled the time Yunho held his hand in bed. An aching feeling wrapped around his heart. He suddenly wanted to be back in that bed again, to pull Yunho close and…

 _Kiss him._ Changmin stared at the ceiling, listening to the clock tick.

“Oh!”

It was Yunho. In a long t-shirt and socks. Hair ruffled and mouth parted.

_Kiss him._

Changmin was about to close the distance between him and Yunho when the older man spotted something on the kitchen table. His gift…damn. He didn’t think Yunho would see it until the morning.

On the table was a large, white teddy bear. Call him crazy, but after Hojoon and Yunho went to bed, and only a few minutes after he heard them giggling in the bedroom, Changmin sprinted to the convenience store down the street. He bought the cutest, fluffiest teddy bear from the small collection available.

He didn’t know what made him do it. Maybe it was the revelation that Yunho was lonely. Maybe it was the need to perform a grand gesture upon seeing how happy Hojoon made Yunho. Either way, he figured Yunho needed a new stuffed animal because that obnoxious deer doll of his got lost a year ago.

“Who’s this?” Yunho asked, stroking the teddy bear’s fur.   

Not _what’s_ this but _who’s_ this. How fucking adorable. Changmin wanted to face-plant into Yunho’s soft chest and sob.

“I bought it for you,” Changmin found himself admitting. “Heard you were lonely.”

Yunho gaped at Changmin. “So you bought me a toy?”

“Look, if you don’t want it, I’ll take it back.”

“No!” Yunho brought the teddy to his chest. “Thank you…” 

_Kiss him._

“Dongsaeng! You coming back to bed?” Hojoon’s voice called out from the bedroom.

“Coming!” Yunho hurried to the fridge for a bottle of water and bypassed Changmin out of the kitchen.

With a shaky sip of his beer, Changmin went off to his room to nurse his jealousy in peace.  

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

Hojoon enveloped Yunho in his arms. “I’ll come by and visit in a couple of days.”

“You better!” Yunho pressed his cheek to his best friend’s shoulder.

Hojoon squeezed tighter and replied, “Right after I finish filming…I promise.”

Changmin suddenly came through the doorway carrying a grocery bag. When Hojoon pulled away, Yunho breathed a forlorn sigh. The past week had been wonderful; he loved Hojoon’s company. It was safe and comforting…unlike the company of a certain younger man with a grumpy disposition.

As Hojoon and Changmin passed each other at the door, Hojoon extended his hand to the younger. Changmin appeared wary but took Hojoon’s hand anyway. The older man sent Yunho a quick glance, then stepped closer to Changmin and whispered something.

Just as Hojoon stepped back, Yunho noted Changmin’s foul mood. _Surprise, surprise_ , Yunho sarcastically remarked to himself, waving good-bye to Hojoon. Changmin shut the door and stared hard at Yunho.

“Hey....”

Yunho put his hands in his pockets, waiting for the younger man to continue.

Changmin cleared his throat, fiddling with the grocery bag. “Tonight…I’ll see you tonight? After SMTown rehearsals?”

Yunho understood what that meant – Changmin wanted to resume their little game.

His eyes flinted over Changmin’s handsome face – lingering on his lips, then dropping to the sculpted chest and mile-long legs hugged by light blue jeans. Yunho licked his dry lips and said, “Yes…tonight.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Ahh! C-Changmin, sir…more!”_

Changmin pressed Yunho, his paid whore, further into the bed, fingers digging into the older man’s shapely waist. “I need to have you.”

“You have me,” Yunho replied, caressing the flexed biceps entrapping him to the bed.

“Only because I pay you,” Changmin murmured, swooping down to nip at Yunho’s jugular. Their breathing grew louder as their clothed cocks grinded together.

Yunho reached up to pull at the younger’s hair. Changmin liked the hair pulling; he could smell his whore’s neediness. The roles tonight were businessman and regularly hired prostitute. Their dialogue led itself but Changmin found himself spouting things that came from the deepest part of his heart that had absolutely nothing to do with the role he was playing.

“I need you like this…always!” Changmin flipped Yunho on his stomach and commanded, “On your knees!”

But Yunho was already there, lowering his black spandex boy-shorts and flashing Changmin with a white, smooth ass. Arousal pumping through his veins, Changmin shot forward to bite into one of those cheeks. Yunho cried out and laughed at the same time. Satisfied with the red teeth marks blemishing Yunho’s buttocks, Changmin grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount on himself and Yunho’s entrance.

“I feel like your hole was made for me,” Changmin commented with a calmness rivaling the inner turmoil raging inside him.

“Yes, sir…”

“You love taking me inside you, right? And it’s not even about the money…you feel something for me.” Changmin slipped a finger inside. He felt Yunho tense for a second then relax.

“Y-Yes…I do.”

“I don’t want anyone paying for your services anymore. You’re _mine_.” Changmin slipped a second finger inside.

“Fuck…sir…I - please!” Yunho moaned.

“Say you’ll stop whoring and be mine.” Changmin slipped a third finger inside and crooked his fingers just right…just fucking right, pressing on the bundle of nerves bound to ignite sparks of pleasure through his partner.

“ _Yours!_ I’m yours!” Yunho pushed back against his fingers, whimpering loudly.

This was his undoing. He smothered down all irrational fear and chose to dive in full force.

Without warning, Changmin withdrew his fingers and flipped Yunho over on his back. Clothes went flying every which way. With one smooth motion, he entered the toned, hot body underneath him and claimed the pair of small, plump lips as his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho couldn’t breathe properly. He had lost control of all his senses – _Changmin_ surrounded and overtook him. A pair of soft, supple lips kissed him furiously as a hard shaft pistoned in and out of him, triggering coils of pleasure in his groin.

The kiss…the kiss was… _perfect_. Changmin seemed angry but that only fueled Yunho to kiss back passionately, occasionally nipping at the wide lips battling to consume him. His mind was only processing the unique tangy flavor of Changmin’s mouth and the wild fucking that was sinking him further and further into the mattress.

At some point, everything slowed down. Changmin sipped at Yunho’s lips sensually, and slackened the harsh thrusts to long, sensual plunges….each plunge shot straight to Yunho’s heart. A businessman wasn’t having sex with a prostitute anymore…it was two men _making love_ , discovering each other for the first time.   

Yunho couldn’t get enough of Changmin’s lips. In his desperation for _more_ , Yunho hooked his ankles around Changmin’s lower body and flipped them both over. Stooping down, Yunho resumed their kiss and snapped his hips up and down, taking Changmin’s cock deeper inside him with each thrust. After licking off the tiny droplets of moisture forming on Changmin’s upper lip, Yunho sucked the unusual nub on the center of that lip.

Changmin was panting heavily – eyes rolling back with pleasure...he was coming, exploding like a firework. Yunho rolled his hips, squeezing his inner walls around Changmin’s cock…milking as much as he could before reaching his own climax.

Yunho slid down the younger’s body and licked up the white liquid that had accumulated on Changmin’s rippled abdomen. After swallowing it, Yunho moved back up and captured Changmin’s lips, plunging his tongue through the wet cavern. Changmin hummed hungrily, mating with Yunho’s tongue. Once the sweat on their bodies had cooled, they pulled apart, lying on opposite ends of the bed.  

“You taste so good, baby…” Changmin muttered.

“You’re the _baby_ ,” Yunho let out a breathy laugh.

The younger man turned his head on the pillow, facing Yunho with wide, shimmering eyes, and declared, “You’re _my_ baby in bed.”

Yunho’s laugh faded, suddenly feeling nervous and unsettled. He swung his legs over the bed while saying, “We better get some sleep. We have an SMTown show tomorrow.”

A hand abruptly gripped his forearm.

“Stay?”

Yunho looked down at Changmin’s fingers, contemplating the meaning behind the other’s request.

“I – I heard you like to cuddle…we can do that.”

Silently questioning how Changmin knew that, Yunho laid on his side, facing the doorway. In no time, Changmin wrapped an arm around Yunho.

“Is this part of the game?” Yunho quietly asked. “Has the businessman finally freed the prostitute from selling his body?”

A tired sigh escaped Changmin, the hot air gliding across the side of Yunho’s neck. Since there wasn’t any response for several minutes,Yunho figured Changmin fell asleep until a husky whisper filled the silence:

“No game, Yunho-yah. Not anymore.” Changmin molded his chest to Yunho’s back, sharing body heat.

Those words whirled in Yunho’s mind for the rest of the night. Despite having kissed Changmin and received what seemed like a tender part of the younger man…a part that was a long-time coming…Yunho still felt unsettled.

_If there are no more games between us, what happens now?_

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They performed at the SMTown show and were getting ready to travel overseas with the company to perform at other venues. The day before they were going to leave for Los Angeles, Hojoon showed his handsome face again.

 _His stupid handsome face_ , Changmin amended in his thoughts. He should sort of thank Hojoon, though, for telling him that Yunho like cuddling…

He and Yunho had come home exhausted every night for the past couple days, just collapsing in a heap on the bed together. One of them always reached for the other for a snuggle.

But that _Hojoon_ just had to visit again and ruin their touching little routine. Yunho was most likely going to cuddle with that dratted man tonight.

To drown out Hojoon’s obnoxious laughter, Changmin shut his bedroom door and called Kyuhyun.

_“Hey, man. You ready for the trip tomorrow?_

_“OH yeah! Ready to visit Disney Land?_

_“Sure…sounds fun…”_

_“Whoa, dude, don’t get too excited now!”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“If you’re just gonna tell me to shut up, why’d you call?”_

_“Nevermind. I have to go.”_

_“But –“_

_“Call you later.”_

The lame attempt to distract himself didn’t work. Ducking his head under a pillow, Changmin thought back on the night they made love. He kissed Yunho… _kissed_ him. He could never take that back. And he realized he didn’t _want_ to. He had been crazy to put it off for so long. Changmin pretended to hide behind the businessman role but deep down he knew that he wasn’t acting.

Like he admitted to Yunho, there were no more games. Hiding behind a mask wasn’t going to cut it anymore. The “sex only” policy they had going on for so long wasn’t going to cut it either. Changmin wanted kissing, love-making, and cute couple-feeding. He never figured himself as _that_ type of guy, but damn he _wanted_ to be that guy…with Yunho.

A muffled laugh and shriek reached his ears. Instead of tearing his pillow apart, Changmin slipped on his spectacles and decided to venture into the living room to see what was going on.

Yunho was flat on his back on the couch…being tickled by Hojoon, who spotted Changmin and grinned wider. Yunho’s eyes were sparkling but not paying Changmin one bit of attention.

_Son of a bitch. Na ah._

“Hey!” Changmin shouted loudly, a cover-up slipping effortlessly from his lips. “I’m trying to read in my room.” He pushed up his glasses for further emphasis then stated, “Yunho…I need to talk to you.”

“Wow,” Hojoon noted with a low whistle. “No ‘hyung’ or any honorific. Interesting partnership you two have.”

Yunho rose from the couch, saying with a shrug, “We’re just close. I’ll be right back, hyung.”

“I’ll grab a few beers!”

 _Bastard is gonna take my beers too!_ Changmin suppressed a sneer while leading Yunho to his bedroom. The moment the door was closed, Yunho inquired, “Seriously, that was rude, Changmin. What do you want?”

 _I want_ you _, idiot._ Changmin stared at his partner’s gorgeous slant of dark brown eyes and impulsively got on his knees.

Yunho took a step back, putting his hands up in defense. “What’re you doing?”

Changmin boldly went for what he wanted. There’s no going back now!

“Go out with me, Yunho.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still enjoying this story! At this point, time will be spent building up their relationship...we know Changmin wants one now. But they're still coming to terms with their feelings. Thank you as always for reading! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

“Get up, Changmin!” Yunho pleaded. He couldn’t believe what the younger man was doing.

“So…you won’t go out with me?” Changmin asked hesitantly.

“Changmin, please, just get up! You’re out of your mind,” Yunho decided.

Slowly, Changmin rose from his knees and straightened up. “I’m not crazy. I just…I understand what I want now. I want _you_.”

Yunho’s heart sped up. “Y-You technically have me.”

“For sex…I want _more_ , though.” Changmin tilted his head to the side and asked, “Do you remember our first kiss? And how we kept kissing throughout our love-making?”

Yunho swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. “Why are you bringing this up?”

“Because I _know_ something changed that night.” Changmin took two steps forward and he was in Yunho’s personal space.

Yunho had to crane his neck up a tad to look into his partner’s deep chocolate pools. He stubbornly remarked, “Nothing changed…we were role-playing.”

“It wasn’t just sex,” Changmin threw back. “Not after the tenderness and holding each other afterwards. I don’t want to role-play anymore.”

“Why?” Yunho snipped. “Tell me…why the abrupt change now? Before, you were calling out our safe word every time I leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, you’re kissing me and cuddling with me and want a relationship with me? You’re confusing me…I don’t understand you.”

Changmin reached out for Yunho’s hands and brought them up to hold against his chest. “I know…I just realized I can’t stand to see you intimate with another. That has to mean something.”

“Another?” Yunho frowned. He wasn’t dating anyone else at the moment. Then it clicked. Changmin’s bad mood, the teddy bear gift, the insistent possessiveness during their last game, and the dragging him away from his hyung…

“You’re jealous of Hojoon and I?” Yunho inquired in disbelief.

Changmin’s cheeks flushed and he lowered his head. “Maybe. You treat each other like boyfriends.”

Yunho’s jaw slackened, floored by this admission. “But…Hojoon is like a brother.”

“So what?” Changmin shrugged, still red in the face. “That’s what you say about me sometimes on TV. And we have sex.”

Yunho stared at the younger for a minute then firmly said, “We can’t date. It’s too dangerous. Our careers would be in shambles if it doesn’t work out or other people find out.”

“Is it really more dangerous than what we’re doing now?” Changmin assessed skeptically. “The sex games…it’s getting emotionally complicated, Yunho, and you know it. Tell me you’re feeling something too!”

Curling his fingers around Changmin’s, Yunho sighed. “Yeah.”

Changmin sunk back to his knees, still holding Yunho’s hands. “Then, go out with me. Or let’s have _one more night_ like the last and end these games. It’s all or nothing, Yunho…I’m a jealous person, as I’ve recently discovered.”

Yunho sensed the intensity within Changmin and it frightened him. He could not allow this fire between them to spiral out-of-control. You either put out the fire now or let it burn you up. Yunho chose to extinguish it.

“No, no to everything,” Yunho pulled his hands free. Changmin tried to get a grip on him again so Yunho called out, “Strawberry!”

Changmin yanked his hands back like he’d touched a flame. “Baby…”

“I’m not your baby…” Yunho moved towards the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he added, “I think we need space.”

Yunho wandered back to Hojoon, feeling emptiness and loss.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin wanted to kick himself in the nuts as he called himself an idiot. Why had he offered that “all or nothing” crap? Being with Yunho in any, way, shape or form was better than _nothing_.

Kanghun informed him during the SMTown trip to Los Angeles that Yunho requested they move into separate apartments. What’s worse, Yunho was ignoring Changmin all throughout trip. Yunho even stayed secluded in the hotel room while Changmin was out with his crew of friends touring an amusement park.

Changmin damned his jealousy straight to hell…it got the better of him and scared Yunho away. _Literally._ He should have stuck with the asking-Yunho-out approach and been less overwhelming about it.

Currently, they were back in Korea, living separately, and on their way to completing their second Korean album as a duo, _Catch Me_. Their comeback was in a couple of months and there was still a lot of preparation.

He had found a great apartment next to Kyuhyun. He was really living the bachelor’s life now. He and Kyuhyun hosted many small parties and spent a lot of time playing video games in-between schedules. He drank beer and stocked his fridge with all the food he liked…junk and spicy. Two things Yunho didn’t like because he complained junk food made him chubby and spicy food hurt his stomach.

Also, with no one to take care of, Changmin didn’t cook anymore. Not that he was a chef but there were occasions that he cooked for Yunho. He wondered what the man was doing about food now that he was living alone…

 _God damn it_ , Changmin laid his head back on the couch, a can of beer loose in his hand. _Yunho…touching Yunho, kissing Yunho, tasting Yunho…_

They may work together, constantly being in each other’s presence. Yet, they have never been more distant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho snuggled his face into the large teddy bear’s white furry chest and tried to sleep. “Chami…I wish you could hold me back.”

He had named the bear, Chami. The name came to him one night – it was a childish way of pronouncing _Changmin_. It seemed appropriate to name him this way because the younger man was the one who gave it to him. A while back, Yunho had sprayed the bear with Changmin’s cologne to create the feeling of being with someone real…the scent still lingered on the bear.

He thought that the familiar scent and name would quench the loneliness. However, as he lied in his bed night after night, in his new two-bedroom apartment, Yunho had never felt so alone.

He was used to fighting with Changmin…playing with Changmin…touching…kissing…

Yunho whimpered lightly and nuzzled Chami’s fur. “I’m pathetic.”

He had been a fool to scurry away from Changmin and not give them a chance. To start a relationship with his bandmate was a big risk. But it was better than having to forge a distance and keep up a purely professional relationship in public. He wondered if the fans had noticed. Kanghun certainly did and made it a point to bring it up with Yunho.

“Why are you blatantly ignoring Changmin? It’s become painful to watch.” Their manager had cringed while saying this.

“I just need space,” Yunho had said shortly and walked off.

Ever the professional, Yunho watched playbacks of recent interviews and could barely stand the obvious way Changmin stared at him sometimes. Even more embarrassingly was the way Yunho slipped up sometimes and stared back. Maybe the separation wasn’t a wise decision…

Doing photoshoots where they had to stand so close together became unbearable for Yunho. It didn’t help that he was already stressed about the upcoming Korean comeback and the usual negativity from K-pop fans that started to circle around.Tension was filling him up to the brim and he had no way of release. Even when he came home, out of the public eye and the leader image, he was welcomed with another suffocating emotion: loneliness.

He wondered if Changmin was missing his company at all. He heard from the Super Junior crew that his bandmate was constantly partying with Kyuhyun. Repressed anger and jealousy rocketed inside him when he thought about those two. Changmin and Kyuhyun were the definition of kindred spirits…a connection Yunho would probably never have with Changmin.

Yunho sat up in bed and made a mindless grab for his phone. He texted Hojoon:

_“Hyung, wanna come over?”_

No response came. This was the first time his hyung didn’t respond quickly. Unshed tears swarmed Yunho’s vision. He threw his phone across the bed and pulled Chami into his arms. He stared into the glassy brown eyes of the bear and whispered, “I’m a fool.”

He kissed Chami’s nose and eventually passed out from fatigue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One night, Changmin couldn’t take it anymore. Yunho barely spoke to him at work and leaving the man to live by himself left Changmin with a nauseating curl in the pit of his stomach.  

So, he picked up his phone and began typing a text to Yunho. Everything from _“Hello”_ to _“What the fuck why won’t you talk to me?”_ crossed his mind. He settled on sending:

_“Burned your apartment down yet?”_

He waited anxiously for exactly 10 minutes before his phone finally chimed with a reply:

_“I’ve cooked several times, thank you, and have yet to burn anything!”_

Joy filled Changmin’s heart. Yunho’s talking to him! And with some bite!

_“You’re cooking a lot now? Since when?”_

_“It’s fun to do when I’m home alone.”_

Something about that reply bothered Changmin. He could feel something behind Yunho’s words that he wasn’t admitting outright.

_“Ready for the comeback stage tomorrow?”_

_“Sure, of course.”_

Changmin waited a minute then summoned up the courage to send:

_“We never had one more night together.”_

Only the sound of his breathing, heavy and loud in his bedroom, could be heard as he awaited Yunho’s reply.

It never came.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They had two weeks of performances, interviews and variety show recordings for _Catch Me_. Their relationship remained at a stand-still. They played the ever-perfect couple and partners in the public eye. During the recording for the show God of Victory, Yunho smiled and did all the right things. He amicably agreed to carry Changmin in a game and do squats. It felt good to hold the younger without the pressure of something else happening. When Yunho collapsed and lost the game, Changmin discreetly rubbed his sore thighs to get feeling back into them. He heard a whispered, “I’m sorry,” and the show went on.

Yunho lost every game that night, actually. The pride that used to nag at him didn’t anymore. He laughed at himself, especially when Changmin was playful with him on-screen. Everything was different when that camera was rolling. He and Changmin were professionals to the end.

Yunho nearly lost himself, however, during the Running Man show recording. Changmin was on the opposing team and was chasing him down. Yunho ran hard, dodging every obstacle. But Changmin caught him – breaking through the door he was hiding behind and wrestled him away from it so that there was no room to escape. As Yunho was backed into a wall, he sunk down with Changmin falling down with him. They rolled on the ground until Changmin slyly stole the sticker off Yunho’s back.

The victory went to the younger but Yunho wasn’t thinking about the game. His body was quivering with need, missing the intimacy it had with Changmin. If only the camera wasn’t rolling…Yunho feared he might have pulled the younger down on top of him.

On the car ride home, Yunho pressed his heated forehead to the glass of the window, dwelling on that one more night with Changmin. There was no doubt he wanted it. But he was terrified of what might happen afterwards. He wasn’t sure about anything…all he knew nowadays was stress.

He climbed out of the car, glum and confused, waving a good-bye as his manager and bandmate drove off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin watched Yunho lose several games and could not fathom anything more adorable. The older man was softer, more vulnerable than ever. He noticed this change in the recent photoshoots with him but it was really noticeable on the variety shows. Every time Yunho lost, he smiled softly and laughed sweetly. _It couldn’t be fake_ , Changmin convinced himself.

Protectiveness now overtook him as he gazed at his bandmate. The strong leader was fine showing his human side to the public – it was beautiful. What did living alone do to this man?

As the car rolled away from Yunho’s apartment, Changmin noticed the backpack on the floor of the seat next to him.

“Shit, stop the car, please!”

Kanghun turned back irritably from the passenger seat. “We’re not stopping for ice cream.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Not that. Yunho forgot his bag.”

Kanghun blew out a long breath. “Of course.” He ordered the driver to take them back. “Changmin, you go up and give it to him. Hurry up.”

Nervous but determined to make a quick job of it, Changmin slugged the backpack over his shoulder and climbed out when the car came to halt at the curb. He sprinted up to the third floor, unable to patiently wait for the elevator. When he arrived at Yunho’s door, he knocked twice.

Nothing.

Knocked again.

Nothing.

 _Great_ , Changmin thought and made an attempt to open the door. It actually sprung open. _Damn it all to hell, Jung Yunho, are you always this careless?_

He heard the shower go off the moment he stepped inside. Tip-toeing slowly to the bedroom, Changmin peeked in through the small open crack of the door. Yunho was on his bed, in a bathrobe, playing with that large teddy bear Changmin gave him.

“I missed you, Chami!”

For a second, Changmin thought he got caught being a peeping-Tom but it turned out Yunho was talking to the bear. The bear named after him.

“I had a busy two days. Slept in the car between shows. Chami, I lost almost _every_ game. I wish it was staged, I just suck apparently.” Yunho laughed and nuzzled Chami’s tummy.

“Changmin is too big to carry. I wonder if he would have carried me if I asked…” Yunho seemed to consider it then shrugged. “Oh well, I’m the leader, it just wouldn’t do the other way.”

Changmin nearly dropped to his knees but he held himself together so he could listen to more.

“Changmin caught me in the running game. Chami, can I tell you a secret? Promise not to tell!”

Changmin leaned in with a bated breath.

“I loved that moment…the way Changmin pressed me close and just…I miss everything about him.” Yunho lied on his stomach, cheek resting on Chami’s stomach. “I miss his lips, his voice, his hands…I miss how I felt with him.”

Changmin bit his lip, determined not to cry.

“I wish for just…one…more…night…”

Soft snoring resounded across the room, signifying that Yunho fell asleep in mid-thought.

Taking some time to gather up his frayed emotions, Changmin made a quick call to Kanghun and told him he was spending the night here.

Stepping into Yunho’s room, Changmin stripped down to his boxers. Over on the bed, Yunho appeared so peaceful with the teddy bear. He soundlessly climbed onto the bed and - like a ninja - stole the bear from under Yunho’s cheek and slid into its place before Yunho could finish whining at the loss.

Changmin relaxed once Yunho’s head snuggled into his chest and their legs intertwined. His body thrummed with happiness like it had come alive again.

Lightly kissing Yunho’s forehead, Changmin muttered, “Chami’s here. Goodnight, baby.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for fluff! You can expect more of that coming up...and smut. Sorry about no smut in this chapter...it's just a lot of emotions!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely Beta: humuhumu88
> 
> I apologize for the month's wait; I've super busy. But here's another chapter! There's not much left. One (or two at most) to go!

 

 

Yunho arose from a dreamless sleep on a chest that wasn’t Chami’s furry one. This chest was hard with a strong heartbeat thumping softly against his ear.

All sorts of wild scenarios ran through Yunho’s head. _Did I get drunk last night? Did I sleep with someone?_

Steeling himself, Yunho surreptitiously peeked up at the intruder who decided to dislodge Chami from his arms and take his place…

Beautiful lashes, a long but handsome nose, and full lips…Changmin!

Startled out of his wits, Yunho rolled back too far and tumbled off the bed.

_Thud!_

“Argh! Ouch!” Yunho rubbed his sore butt, silently grateful he didn’t hit his head on the nightstand during the fall. Rising up to his knees, he stared at the half-naked man in his bed. The linen sheets had slid lower, revealing the tantalizing flesh of Changmin’s navel and a defined trail of hair disappearing beneath the cotton sheets.

Yunho wanted to map the trail with his tongue until his mouth engulfed…

Shit. Yunho groaned as he felt the familiar stirring in his groin. He took a few deep breathes to control it because Changmin was rousing.

“Yunho…hmmmmmm.” The younger man was blindly reaching across the bed, frowning in his sleep. For an inexplicable reason, Yunho’s stomach surged in fear at getting caught staring, so he acted on instinct and glided back into the bed, rolling back into Changmin’s arms.  

He watched the digital clock on the night standing, lying still, pretending to sleep. Changmin finally let out a loud yawn and began to stretch ten minutes into Yunho’s act.

“I know you’re awake, baby,” Changmin rumbled under his breath.

Yunho sat up so quickly to glare at the younger man he almost got whiplash. “What’re _you_ doing in my bed, you creep?”

“Why’d _you_ climb back into my arms?”

“J-Just answer the question, Shim Changmin! You’re the one that snuck into my apartment.”

With a tangled nest of hair, Changmin blinked up at him like he forgot how he got here. It was sort of endearing. Yunho tried really hard to continue glaring.

“Uh…you forgot your backpack in the car…I followed you.”

“And broke into my home?”

“I didn’t break in!” Changmin ruffled his hair in agitation. “Which by the way, ever hear of a lock?”

Yunho’s eyes bulged. “I forgot to lock the front door?”

“Yes, you careless man! I could have been a crazed, homicidal maniac!” Changmin ranted. “You’re so…so…” He lifted a hand to stroke Yunho’s cheek.

Unable to help himself, Yunho pressed his cheek into Changmin’s warm palm. “I’m what?”

“Infuriating.”

“If I’m so infuriating, why are you here?”

Changmin seemed to hesitate then finally said, “I heard you talking to Chami.”

Yunho realized just then that his teddy wasn’t on the bed. “Where’s Chami?” He almost made it off the bed to look for the stuffed animal when Changmin grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

“He’s right here.” The younger man nuzzled the back of Yunho’s head and let out a soft whine.

Yunho went rigid. It’s very rare to see Changmin’s cute side. He wasn’t sure how to react other than to turn around and pinch the other man’s cheeks. When he turned his head, their lips met. Changmin kissed him with a low growl.

So startled, Yunho pried his lips away. His fingers inched up to his wet lips as he stared blankly at the opposite wall.  “You heard me last night?”

“Yes.”

Well. That’s embarrassing. Yunho hid his face in his hands. “Oh my God…”

“You’re adorable. I missed you.” Changmin preceded with the nuzzling and whining, overall torturing Yunho. Breathing in the younger man’s musky scent, Yunho leaned back and requested softly, “Touch me?”

There was a long pause in which Changmin had stopped the affectionate nuzzling. Yunho nervously edged away, “It’s fine. It’s okay. I need to use the bathroom.”

What Changmin said next stopped Yunho in his tracks. “Go out with me. I won’t make love unless you’re mine.”

Yunho’s lips parted and the only word out his mouth was, “ _Yes._ ”   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their first date was in Japan. After a long day of _Catch Me_ album promotion, Changmin got on one knee. He saw Yunho roll his eyes and exclaim, “You’re gonna give me a heart attack one day with this kneeling stuff!”

“I’m just trying to be romantic,” Changmin reasoned. “Now…will you meet me in the living room for a soft-porn movie and some take-out?”

The corners of Yunho’s eyes wrinkled with stifled laughter. “Sure. I’ll meet you in ten minutes.” Then he scurried off to his room.

Ten minutes later, Changmin sat on the living room couch with what he could only assume was the silliest grin. Yunho had plopped down next to him, sending a whiff of the sweetest smelling soap. It instantly made Changmin ache but he needed to control himself. This was their first date. He had to be smooth…romantic…

Changmin let his arm slide down the back of the couch to wrap it around his date. On its journey, his arm knocked the back of Yunho’s head.

 _Shit!_ Changmin pretended to yawn, mentally screaming: _Retreat! Retreat!_

Yunho reached over to grab Changmin’s hand, smoothing out what could have been a very awkward situation.

During one scene of the movie where the man and woman on-screen were having vigorous sex against a shower wall, Changmin got horny. So, naturally, he leaned over side-ways to steal a kiss. At the same time he leaned, Yunho laid his head down on Changmin’s shoulder, causing Changmin to have a mouthful of hair.

 _Damn it!_ He was dying from embarrassment. Yunho must have noticed Changmin sputtering hairballs out of his mouth.

Red in the face, Changmin tried to focus on the movie. But now another guy was joining in on the couple’s fucking and it was all starting to get steamier. Yunho was squirming against him which wasn’t helping one bit.

He was also starting to get a hard-on. Now he was panicking. _How do I stop this? This is not smooth…not romantic!_

Then he heard his salvation…a faint whisper from Yunho, “Touch me.”

 _Oh yes…he didn’t notice!_ Changmin waited for the two men on-screen to start rubbing on each other to begin a persistent trail down Yunho’s stomach, under his shirt, and up to pinch his gorgeous nipples.

“I’m gonna snag my teeth onthese and suck hard. Get them all perky and ripe. Would you like that?”

Yunho bucked his hips, turning his head away from the screen. Changmin reprimanded, “No, watch them. See how hard he’s fucking her? That’s what I’m gonna do to you…”

Letting out a strangled noise, Yunho turned back to the screen. Changmin continue leading a long, filthy commentary on the movie while undoing Yunho’s zipper and slipping in to grasp the full, delicious cock underneath.

Yunho held on to Changmin by the back of the head, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling with each tug Changmin administered to his cock. “Ya…oh…ohhhhhhhhh!”

Amidst the panting and moaning, Changmin kept up the quick strokes and breathed against Yunho’s parted lips, “Pull down your pants…”

The pants and underwear were eventually down around Yunho’s ankle and Changmin took this opportunity to play with Yunho’s sack before circling a finger around the tight ring of Yunho’s entrance.

Changmin feared he went too far when he felt Yunho stiffen. Maybe Yunho had just wanted simple first date touches. _Damn…argh…I messed up!_

Yunho’s mouth found Changmin’s, though, and begged softly, “Changmin…Oh God…I missed this…I missed you. More, baby!”

 _More, he wants more! I didn’t fuck up this date!_ Changmin chuckled, tracing Yunho’s lips with the tips of his fingers. “Make them wet enough to fuck inside you.”

Yunho moaned and wrapped his lips around the digits, obediently swirling his tongue around Changmin’s fingers. Each lick, tug, and bite was torturing him. He had to tear his fingers away and stick them right inside Yunho. He had to…

“I’m not gonna last long,” Yunho whined, releasing the moist fingers from his lips, “Put them in, please, hurry!”

Changmin put both fingers, one-by-one, until Yunho was filled. “Touch me, too, Yunho!”

His partner rubbed him through his pants, staring back at him the entire time.  It was driving Changmin crazy – the tight passage convulsing around his fingers and the diligent fingers currently working magic around his bulge. 

He wasn’t ever letting this man go.

Ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho and Changmin caused a lot of damage to that living room on their first date. They broke the center table with their spirited fucking. They had collapsed and rolled off the couch many times, causing the cushions to come up off the frame of the couch. And they loosened the legs of a chair when Yunho decided he was going to ride Changmin’s dick raw on it.

They finally stopped at 2 in the morning. When the fire in their blood had dimmed and their loins had cooled, they lied in a tangle on the carpeted floor, staring at the ceiling.

Yunho finally broke the silence, “I don’t usually do that on a first date.”

“Me neither.”

“We cannot let this happen when we’re trying to start over.”

“I disagree.”

“Changmin!”

“Yunho!”

Yunho rolled onto his side. “We didn’t even finish the movie. And what about that take-out?”

Changmin rolled over too and smiled so genuinely, Yunho’s heart skipped a beat. “Food after a marathon of sex is the best, didn’t you know?”

“So you planned for this to happened?” Yunho had to ask. Were they going to just revert back to a sex-based relationship?

Smile transforming into something more serious and intense, Changmin stated matter-of-factly, “I cannot _not_ touch you. Did you even notice my failed attempts at date romance?”

Yunho lowered his eyes and grinned, “I did. It was cute. I had to save you. I didn’t think I’d burn for you so quickly when I asked you to touch me, though.”

Changmin scooted forward, still naked, pressing against Yunho’s bare flesh. “It’s okay to burn when your partner is burning for you as well.”

Unable to resist those words coming from such a gorgeous face and dewy brown eyes, Yunho tugged his partner down for a long, closed-mouthed kiss. When they parted, Changmin appeared speechless.

“Now, how about some sushi?” Yunho suggested, arching his back in a feline-type stretch. They still had another day in Japan but they were off for most of the day tomorrow. They could stay up tonight, eating and watching TV, and sleep in late tomorrow.

Yunho felt fingers skipping down his spine and a mouth lashing on to his clavicles. Crying out in pleasure, Yunho rolled onto his back and watched the man above him. Changmin squeezed one of Yunho’s thighs and lifted it slowly. “Let me help you stretch.”

When Yunho’s knee touched his chest, Changmin whistled, “Hot damn, you’re pliant and so open for me.”

 _Don’t fall in love, don’t fall in love!_ Yunho chanted to himself as his other leg fell open under Changmin’s touch.

“Kiss me, Chami.” All thoughts of sushi and a late-night hang-out flew out of Yunho’s head.

Oh, well. Maybe they could hold out until breakfast.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a long wait!!!! Please, enjoy the rest of this story...I hope you are not disappointed!
> 
> MAJOR WARNING FOR FLUFF!
> 
> Lovely Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

 

Yunho and Changmin woke up late the following day, sore and satisfied with identical grins across their faces. The sunlight was beaming through the window blinds, casting a glow on their flushed, naked bodies.

“I’m hungry,” Changmin whined, rolling over to bury his face in Yunho’s neck.

Yunho laughed. “You’re always hungry, but yeah, so am I. Famished, actually. Should we call Kanghun to send us breakfast?”

“I think we should.”

While waiting for their breakfast order, they decided to bathe together in their large tub. Their home in Japan was a sanctuary for them. In Korea, they lived separately. But here, they could be alone and no one bothered them.

When their breakfast finally arrived, Kanghun almost got his hands ripped off by Changmin’s eagerness to grab the bags of food.

“What the hell happened here?” Kanghun asked, horrified by the mess in the living room.

Changmin was too busy rummaging through the food to answer but he distinctly heard Yunho say sheepishly, “We had a fight.” Kanghun promptly huffed and slammed the door behind him as he left.

As Changmin bit into the greasiest spring egg roll he could find, Yunho wrapped his arms around him from behind and inquired out-of-blue, “Are we exclusive?”

Chewing on the egg roll slowly, Changmin thought over Yunho’s question. Hojoon immediately came to mind – specifically Hojoon holding Yunho and doing intimate boyfriend stuff with him.

_No. I couldn’t stand anyone else being with Yunho other than me._

“I want us to be,” he responded carefully after swallowing the mouthful of food.

Yunho silently let go of Changmin and picked at a container of strawberries while admitting, “Me too. But we have to be careful, Changmin. Our careers…”

Pressing two fingers to Yunho’s soft lips, Changmin gently reassured, “Don’t over-think this. Let’s just live day-by-day together and see where this goes.”

Yunho kissed Changmin’s fingers. “We must be open with each other. No more games.”

“Agreed.” Changmin brought Yunho closer to sit on his lap and crunched on some fried shrimp.

They had the day off and decided to spend it lounging around and pigging-out – Yunho with his fruit and sushi and Changmin with his fried _everything_ and junk food. Literally, the entire day had been about eating and making out. Food wasn’t the only thing he was starved for – Changmin couldn’t get enough of Yunho’s lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back to reality - the TVXQ crew caught the noon flight to Seoul. The moment they finished checking in, Yunho heard his name being called. He spun around and smiled widely when his eyes landed on his hyung.

"Hojoon-hyung!"

Hojoon embraced him, squeezing him closely. "Yunho, I'm so sorry."

Yunho pulled back with a concerned frown. "Why? What's wrong?"

With a guilt-ridden expression, Hojoon responded, "When you tried to contact me a few weeks ago and I never replied. I was so busy filming the new drama and sleeping irregularly...I kept saying I'd call you back but kept forgetting. It's not like me and I'm sorry!" Hojoon eyed Changmin cautiously then addressed Yunho in a low voice, "Is everything okay?"

Yunho started to nod and answer but Changmin stepped in and brushed up against his hand. "Everything is _more_ than okay."

Hojoon's eyes filled with understanding. "Ah. I see. Well, Yunho, do you mind having lunch with me now? If you're not busy..."

When Yunho asked Kanghun about their schedule, the answer was nothing until the next morning. So, Yunho subtly caressed Changmin's back before leaving his side and gliding over to Hojoon, who led him out of the airport.

When Yunho threw his backpack in the backseat, Hojoon told him how much he missed him.

He missed his hyung too but there was an aching gap in his heart at having left Changmin behind. Even if he was only going to lunch. But what can he do? Openly make it obvious he and Changmin were dating and risk their careers? He couldn't do that.

Yunho smiled after shutting the passenger door. "I miss you too, Hojoon-hyung."

They had lunch at a small café and chatted about their work schedules and family. When the subject of Changmin came up, Hojoon set his cup of ice tea down and commented, "You two seem different from the last time I saw you...friendlier."

Palms a bit sweaty, Yunho tried to laugh as he responded, "I guess, yeah. We've learned how to co-exist."

Hojoon grew quiet. Once they finished up lunch, his hyung drove him back home, his lonely Seoul apartment. Yunho glanced down the block and recognized Changmin's car. Eyes widening, Yunho stared up at the apartment building through the car window.

Hojoon coughed. Yunho jumped.

"So, I have a question for you."

Yunho nodded and prepared himself.

"What if," Hojoon began, "I wanted you and I to be a couple. What would you say?

If Yunho was standing up, he would have toppled over. "Huh? Hyung!"

"It's a simple question: yes or no?"

Yunho squeezed his eyes shut then opened them, hoping this entire awkward situation disappeared. But Hojoon was still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

Changmin's face flashed in Yunho's head and his immediate answer was, "No."

Hojoon firmly asked, "Why?"

"I - I just see you more as a brother, hyung..."

Hojoon narrowed his eyes. "That's not the whole truth."

Yunho's shoulders slumped and he whispered, "Changmin..."

There was a spark in Hojoon's eyes now. "Ah, yes. _Changmin._ You finally admit it.Are you happy, Yunho?"

Heart clenching, Yunho said, "I am. Hyung, is it wrong what I'm doing?"

Hojoon reached over to caress his cheek. "If you are happy, that's all that matters. I'm sorry I made things awkward just now. I needed you to trust me and open up."

"So..." Yunho took Hojoon's hand. "You have no romantic interest in me."

Hojoon chuckled and leaned over to quickly peck Yunho on the lips. It left Yunho stunned. "I easily could but I don't have a death wish. Changmin hates me."

Yunho tried to deny it but then remembered his boyfriend's jealousy and snapped his mouth shut. _Boyfriend_ , Yunho repeated in his head. _It was so surreal._

"Besides," Hojoon said as he straightened back into his seat. "That kiss I just gave you didn't really ignite a spark."

Yunho nodded in agreement. "We are brothers."

Hojoon smiled. "You have a spark with Changmin, though, don't you?"

"Our spark is dangerous and ignites a raging fire," Yunho replied, staring straight ahead.

Hojoon quietly said, "Then, go. Go enjoy it as long as you can. And I'm here if you need anything."

After hugging good-bye, Yunho grabbed his backpack and sprinted towards the building. He was eager to see his tall, handsome, no doubt _upset_ boyfriend standing by his door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin paced in front of Yunho's door. He didn't know what was taking Yunho so long to come home but it was beginning to make him antsy. After dropping off his stuff at his apartment, Changmin had driven to Yunho's place and planted himself in front of his door. It was a bit pathetic, yes, but at this point, he didn't care. He couldn't lose Yunho to that bothersome flirt, Hojoon.

"Changmin..."

He stopped pacing when he heard his name. Yunho didn't look surprised to see him, silently unlocking the apartment door and holding it open for Changmin to step inside. He stopped beside Yunho and planted a small kiss on his lips. Something tasted different...

They stared at each other for one awkward moment before Changmin spoke, "Do you want to leave me for that hyung?"

Yunho appeared alarmed by the question. "Why would you think that?"

"Please, just answer my question." Changmin tried and failed to keep a tough face. He was too worn out with jealousy to care about maintaining a front.

Deliberately moving around Changmin to lay his backpack on the couch, Yunho said, "No, I don't. But he did ask me if I wanted us to be together."

With a nauseating jitter in his stomach, Changmin mumbled, "I knew it."

Yunho spun around and announced, "Hojoon kissed me...a light peck, really. To test the waters."

Eyes stinging, jealousy was blistering inside Changmin and choking him to death. The only thing he managed was to repeat, "Do you want to leave me for that hyung?"

Ignoring the question, Yunho questioned rhetorically, "And do you know what I felt after the kiss?" He waited a beat then answered himself, "No spark."

Like a splash of cold water to the face, Changmin cooled down enough to ask, "Do you feel a spark with me then?"

Yunho approached him as smooth as a panther. Changmin wrapped his arms around Yunho when the other pressed along his length.

"My spark with you is dangerous," Yunho said in a dulcet tone. "It's hot, it's intense. I'm addicted to it."

Changmin's heart pounded when Yunho leaned up to kiss him deeply.

"Stay the night," Yunho said against his lips.

Changmin groaned softly and kissed back. Yes, he planned to stay. This night and the next and many more after that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They quickly became busy again. In the midst of a tour for their Korean album, _Catch Me,_ and recording a new Japanese album, _Time,_ their chaotic schedule only allowed for a few late night dates and hurried touches between each activity. Yunho was also offered a role in a new drama, _Queen of Ambition_ , so he was constantly traveling back and forth between Korea and Japan.

  
Yunho even spent his birthday on-set filming. Changmin called him late that night.

"Did you have a good day?"

"I did. The staff got me a cake and we had a small celebration."

"I wish I was there with you," Changmin sounded off.

"I wish you were too," Yunho held the phone closer to his ear. "Are you okay, Changminnie?"

His boyfriend took a pause then said, "When we're finally in the same country again, let's go out and celebrate us. Both our birthdays."

Yunho sighed longingly. "Deal."

 

Well, they were in Japan again, finishing up the recording of their new album, and lying naked in bed after one of their shows. They were too exhausted for sex, much less to go on a date. Just the sensation of each other's heat, the skin-on-skin contact was enough.

Changmin was sucking on Yunho's neck, making him laugh.

"I'm trying to leave a mark...I'm glad it amuses you," his boyfriend droned, licking more aggressively.

Yunho was in a fit of giggles now. "It tickles!"

 

When they were both in Korea, Changmin suggested a special date.

"You remember the first club we went to together?"

The one that ended with sex in the bathroom... _oh yes_ , Yunho remembered vividly. With reddened cheeks, Yunho replied, "Yes. You want to go there...why?"

Changmin leaned in for a kiss. "To create a new memory. A sweeter one."

And so, Yunho put on a pair of tight jeans and a v-neck white shirt that he knew Changmin loved because "I can see your nipples through it."

His boyfriend grinned as he ran a cursory glance down his body. "I've seriously got the hottest piece of ass in the country."

Yunho rolled his eyes but his body burned at the compliment. Likewise, he assessed Changmin's light-blue skinny jeans and button-down black shirt and had to swallow back his saliva. Before leaving, Yunho pressed Changmin into the nearest wall and consumed those puffy lips.

They managed to make it to the club an hour later. Hair tousled but nothing else out-of-place. They danced, grinding softly together. They drank - Changmin had beer while Yunho had a mojito. They chatted - about Yunho's drama and their _Catch Me_ tour. When they poured into Yunho's apartment after 1 a.m., they fell asleep with their clothes on and woke up with stiff muscles and headaches.

Nevertheless, Yunho felt Changmin hold him tighter and say, "I like you."

Yunho drew concentric circles on the bare chest peeking from the top of Changmin's unbuttoned shirt and murmured, "I like you too.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WARNING FOR FLUFF!
> 
> Lovely Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

 

 

 

They still fought. But their fights were light and always resolved quickly with teasing or kissing. However, there were two consistent fights – arguments - that never resolved over the next few months of their relationship.

Changmin considered what he had with Yunho as being in a serious relationship. And as such, he expected that no one touch what was his. He considered Yunho _his_. He knew it was a tad childish...Yunho was not a toy (he was his boyfriend and partner). But he couldn't help the beast inside him that roared “ _Mine!” w_ henever anyone dared to go near his boyfriend.

One night in bed, Changmin was pounding into Yunho from behind and biting into the back of his neck. Yunho mewled and tore at the bed sheets, screaming in pleasure.

"Oh, God, right there, Changminnie!"

He thrusts became frantic as he hit Yunho's spot so hard the older male was crying into the pillow. Changmin came, keeping Yunho's hips steady, and cradled Yunho through the aftermath. He turned his boyfriend in his arms to face him and held their sweaty bodies close together. Yunho's shining, smiling eyes stared into his and the beast roared again.

Yunho was friendly with _everyone_ and everyone, in turn, _adored_ him. Those facts and Changmin's jealousy problem were an explosive combination.

One day, after a concert, a new male staff member was following Yunho, asking for his number. Changmin saw that Yunho was trying to be as nice as possible in rejecting the man. The man was too insistent, though, and was getting rough and touchy with Yunho.

All Changmin remembered was he saw red and threw a fit before dragging Yunho away. When they arrived at their private dressing room, Yunho checked that they were alone before griping Changmin's arm and hissing, "You have to stop this! Not everyone is trying to get me."

"You're too damn trusting then!" Changmin spit out in agitation. "What if I wasn't there, would that man have stopped? I'm getting that asshole fired. No one can hurt you; I will never allow it."

"Calm down, baby." Yunho palmed Changmin's cheek. He felt himself soften at his boyfriend's ministration.

This kind of thing happened all the time and it never got settled. They were in an industry that always wanted a piece of his boyfriend. Changmin had to live with that and watch out for Yunho as best as he could.

 

The other argument came from how much time Changmin spent with Kyuhyun and his line of friends.

  
"Well, why don't you join us?" He suggested one time.

Yunho folded his arms over his chest in defiance. "Why? So you can get distracted worrying about me and not have any fun? We have so few moments alone together. And you spend it drinking and not coming home until morning."

"Baby, you know I've minimized how much I go out with them," Changmin tried to argue. "They'll get suspicious. Kyuhyun already guessed I’m practically living with you again.

Yunho deflated. "I was planning something nice tonight."

"I'll be home at midnight, tops. I promise." Changmin kissed Yunho lightly on the lips.

Changmin always kept his promises. When he arrived home, slightly tipsy at 11:45 p.m., Yunho's living room was turned into an enormous romantic picnic equipped with candles. The man himself was slumbering on a quilt on the floor.

Smiling and shaking his head, Changmin hovered over Yunho and stooped down to kiss him awake.

"I'm hungry, Yunho-yah, feed me..."

Yunho awoke with a grin and tackled Changmin to the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They have not said the "L" word yet.

Yunho had fancied himself in love once but it was nothing like what he felt for Changmin. His boyfriend made him feel safe and warm and giddy all at the same time. Everything about Changmin gave Yunho life...the younger man was such an intricate part of who he was now that he couldn't imagine life without him.

Was that love? Yunho believed so. However, he wasn't going to throw that word around yet. Part of him was too shy to do it...what if Changmin didn't love him back? All Changmin had told him once was that he liked him. But _like_ doesn't translate to _love_.

And also, if he said _I love you,_ that would be it. He would seal his future with Changmin and that scared him. How could they come out to society? Their careers would be over!

Yunho slipped into bed after his shower and wormed himself into the nook of Changmin's armpit, laying his head on the other's outstretched arm. His boyfriend griped sleepily, "Yunho...baby..."

 _I love you_ , Yunho whispered mutely.

Right here, right now, all that other stuff didn't matter.

When Yunho finished up filming his drama, he devoted all his attention to their _Time_ album tour in Japan. He and Changmin were always together and this brought them closer. Their little apartment in Japan became their safe haven.

 

One day, they had a free evening and decided to go out shopping for curtains. Changmin trailed slightly behind Yunho as the older male looked around one small shop.

"I don't see why we need new curtains," Changmin complained. "I wanted to stop by that video game store."

"Really?" Yunho raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice. "You can't see why we need new curtains when you decided to roll us on the floor, towards the living room window, and have me ride you as you pulled on the curtains and screamed. _Really?_ "

Changmin had the decency to look sheepish at least.

In the end, they ended up stopping at that video store and a comic book store. While sifting through some comics, a schoolgirl's uniform suddenly appeared before his eyes. Changmin was holding it and staring at Yunho with pleading eyes.

With a jolt of arousal, Yunho nodded in consent. Changmin whooped and went to go pay for it, making a big show of telling the storeowner it was for one of his sisters.

Yunho hesitantly tried on the outfit and fluffed his red hair. The moment Changmin saw him step out of the bedroom, he tipped down his square-framed glasses and said, "You're late, Mr. Jung. And dressed scandalously, I see. Did you do your homework at least?"

Sauntering over, Yunho answered throatily, "I tried, but I need some help, Sensei."

Changmin-Sensei sat on the long center table and signaled for his student to come closer. "Sit on sensei's lap and let him tutor you."

Yunho grinned, biting back a laugh, and straddled Changmin. The short blue skirt rode up, revealing the skin of his upper thighs.

"Rock for me," Changmin instructed. "Feel that? You should have studied how to relieve that hardness."

"Sensei, you are like a bad porno movie." Yunho rocked his hips anyway, sending Changmin's eyes rolling to the back of his head. He drove his boyfriend to such a frenzy that the younger male slipped both hands under Yunho's skirt, squeezing and stroking, making Yunho moan.

They helped each other get off on the center table before they fucked on the arm of the couch. As Yunho tumbled onto the couch cushion, he dragged Changmin along on top of him.

After sighing in content, Changmin kissed up Yunho's neck. "I like you so much."

_I love you._

"I like you so much too." Yunho stared up at the ceiling and did something he hadn't done in a while...

He prayed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I bought a teddy bear to sleep with when I get lonely," Yunho admitted adorably.

Changmin smiled to himself. _I bought him the teddy bear and he doesn't even look at it anymore because he has me to sleep with._

But saying this out loud, on a Korean show called _Hello Counselor_ , was not a wise thing to do. So, Changmin kept quiet as he listened to Yunho go on about a diary he keeps.

This was news to Changmin, actually. He hadn't realized Yunho kept a diary...what was in it? Did Yunho mention him at all?

Burning with curiosity, Changmin pretended to be upset when the MC made a big show out of pointing out that Yunho wrote something bad about Changmin. Yunho shook his head, giggling and trying to placate him.

After the show, Changmin cornered Yunho and asked with mock seriousness, "What do you write about me in there? Do you write about our sex life? How much you adore me? What?"

Tipping his chin up, Yunho said, "What makes you think you're even in it?"

Changmin kissed him right then, licking that bottom lip teasingly. It left Yunho breathless.

"You've been hiding a diary from me." Changmin uttered softly. "Promise me one day, you'll read me something from it."

Yunho nodded. "Promise."

It's not that Changmin was nosy or didn't trust Yunho. Well, okay, he was a little nosy. He regularly checked Yunho's cell phone for messages from other people (he's pretty sure Yunho was aware he does it but hasn't said anything). Hojoon was keeping it in his pants at least and not flirting with his boyfriend. He knew that sounded depraved but, in his mind, this was a way to protect Yunho from the all the perverts out there. As far as Changmin was concerned, the only pervert trustworthy enough in this world was _him_.

By the end of the year, TVXQ was nearing their 10th year. The company decided they should have a concert to celebrate their 10th anniversary.

"Do you think the other three think about us around this time?" Yunho asked him after rehearsal once.

Wiping his sweat off, Changmin shrugged. "I have you and you have me...that's all that matters."

This made Yunho smile and blow an air-kiss, promising sexy times with his eyes when they get home.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin begin a game that will consume them both as it teeters with the thin line between love and hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINALE
> 
> Lovely Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

 

 

 

Their 10th anniversary concert was in December. The bitter cold tore at them but they huddled together in the van on the way to the venue.

"Happy anniversary, baby!" Yunho cooed, tugging on Changmin's ear.

Changmin pretended to snap his teeth at Yunho's wrist, then sung gently, "Happy anniversary."

  
Their concert, dubbed _Time Slip_ , was a blast. They performed old and new songs, then the staff brought out a cake and champagne for them. While holding his glass of champagne, Changmin crisscrossed his arm with Yunho and they did the traditional married couple drinking move.

Changmin had never seen Yunho look happier - those sparkling eyes and reddened cheeks. He wanted to grab the mic and confess his love for Yunho to the world...

_Love?_

For one brief moment, Changmin panicked and took another sip of champagne. When Yunho's laugh filled the stadium, Changmin's heart melted.

He was in love with Yunho.

At the end of the concert, after everyone on stage held hands and bowed to the audience, Changmin didn't want to let go of Yunho's hand. Yunho let go, however, and was leaning towards some of the dancers. Changmin wasn't going to let this moment slide by...he reached over to tap Yunho on the shoulder then held out his arms.

A fleeting hint of surprise passed over Yunho's countenance before he fit himself snugly in Changmn's arms. The roar of the crowd was deafening.

 

That night, as they were getting ready for bed, Yunho said worriedly to him, "Why did you hug me like that in public?"

"We've hugged in public before, Yunho."

"I know, but this time it was different."

Changmin asked, walking towards Yunho in just his boxers, "I hugged you because I felt overwhelmed with emotion. I don't care about everyone else anymore. I don't know how we got here but I'm happy. And I think you're happy too, right?"

Yunho's eyes watered. "I am happy. How did we get here, Changminnie? We were barely civil to each other before."

Taking his boyfriend by the hand, he led him to the bed. Changmin situated himself between Yunho's legs and pressed his ear to older male's soft chest. He could hear the pounding heartbeat. Yunho was either nervous or excited.

Changmin lifted his head and spoke from somewhere deep in gut, "I love you."

"Me?" Yunho sunk into the bed, appearing small and vulnerable.

"You." Changmin kissed the tender skin of Yunho's neck. "In the past, I couldn't stand you. But now I realize, I wanted all of you and I wasn't getting that. So, I acted out. Along the way, through all the games and arguments, I fell in love. You don't have to say anything...just accept my feelings, Yunho-yah."

"No!" Yunho suddenly bursts. Changmin flinches. _Oh, no, he doesn't love me back._

His boyfriend twisted out from under him to go dig under the bed. His boyfriend pulled out a red book, his diary, and presented it to Changmin. "I do have something to say. Read the last page I'd written on."

With a skeptical look, Changmin commented, "You spout flowery words about us to the fans but can't confess your feelings to me verbally?"

He stopped teasing immediately when saw Yunho's downturned expression. Turning to the last page with Yunho's scrawl all over it and began reading:

 

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I want to tell Changmin that I love him but I'm scared. I'm scared of rejection. Yet, what I am more frightened of is that he accepts my feelings but something will separate us in the future. Society is not kind. If I could take Changmin away and be with him forever, I would. But I must face reality with a strong heart. Even though I know that sometime in the future we are going to be separated, I hope to never lose him. I love him with all my heart and I hope someday to hear him say the same to me._

_How did I come to love this brat? I hated how he used to avoid me...how quiet he was...how he seemed not to care. Shim Changmin, how did you turn out to be opposite of what I expected? How did you turn out to be perfect for me?_

_I love him._

 

 

A tear rolled down Changmin's cheek as he looked up. Yunho mouthed to him an "I love you."

They were going to figure it out, day-by-day. But for now, Changmin was spending the night with Yunho because he couldn't walk way even with all the uncertainty in their future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Several months later...**

 

 

"Well, you were getting pretty close to those models," Yunho casually noted after they finished filming a music video for their single, _Something._

Changmin zipped up his jeans and said, "Well, I am a stud." (He swiftly dodged the ball of socks thrown at him.) "You were getting pretty chummy yourself, Yunho-sshi. If I hadn't dragged you away from that brunette, she would have devoured you."

They playfully glared at each other for a second before laughing. Once they sobered up, Changmin asked, "Did you get a chance to request simultaneous military service for us from management?"

Yunho glanced away too quickly and Changmin knew. They'd have to serve separately - that would mean they'd be away from each other for 4 years. The mere thought clogged up his throat.

Yunho threw an arm around Changmin's shoulders. "I have one more thing I can try...it'll all be okay, Changminnie."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One year later...**

 

 

Yunho adjusted his military uniform as the commander roamed around to inspect them. He was cleared. The commander even laid his hand on Yunho's shoulder and squeezed. Yunho had a private chuckle, knowing that if Changmin were here, he would be having an aneurysm seeing the commander being friendly with him.

But Yunho was the favorite around the camp. All the officers gathered around him on a daily basis, begging to hear stories of all his adventures as an artist. He, in turn, had mad respect for these men and quickly formed friendships.

The nights hit him hard, though. The nights were when he missed Changmin the most. He could still recall their last day together. They made love that morning before Kanghun drove him to the camp. Changmin refused to come, barely controlling his tears as he waved good-bye from the side-walk.

_Soon, Changminnie, we'll be together soon._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Another year later...**

 

 

 

Changmin grinned at Yunho from across the field. The troop was in formation about to go through warm-ups and a variation of drills.

Yunho was a genius to orchestrate Changmin entering service a year after him. The past year had been unbearable, only made slightly tolerable by rounds of beer with Kyuhyun and the consuming schedule of filming as a lead in a drama.

During the day at the camp, when they had free time, Yunho and Changmin played cards with the other soldiers...ate, exercised, and chatted with them. It felt like old times with their dancers.

At night, Changmin snuck into Yunho's bunk and got reprimanded by him every time. They argued in low whispers.

"We're going to get caught one day," Yunho said.

"Who cares. I'm sure most already know and they don't care." Changmin countered. "And most probably wouldn't blame me. You're delicious in uniform."

  
"Shut up," Yunho kissed him soundlessly. "You're a naughty man. But good... _so good for me_."

They made-out until they fall asleep and Changmin always snuck back into his bed before dawn.

No one ever mentioned a word as this went on for a year.

 

On Yunho's last night of service, Yunho was the one to sneak into Changmin's bed. He held his boyfriend tightly, sniffling. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

To lighten the mood, Changmin asked, "Will you miss my dick?"

Yunho shoved him away and almost rolled off the bed laughing. "You are such a pervert!"

"What? You should miss it.” Changmin reasoned in a deep voice. "You know what I plan to do when I see you again?"

Yunho bumped his forehead against his boyfriend's. "What?"

"I’m gonna lube you up and slip my dick inside you. I won't fuck you fast. I'll fuck you slow, so slow that you'll be begging for release. And I'll be kissing you...over and over again."

Changmin caught Yunho's smile and breathless gasps with his lips. It was going to be another miserable year without this ray of sunshine in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**And another year later...**

 

 

 

Yunho couldn't sleep. Changmin would be home tomorrow. There were so many things he planned to say and do. He wanted to kiss and make-love and discuss their future. SM entertainment had several plans for them as TVXQ. This year had been about drama roles and modeling for Yunho. He had dabbled in a little management for SM too...there might be a future for him in that. He was sure a solo career or acting was in Changmin's future and he couldn't be more proud.

In any case, they would always have TVXQ to bind them.

He wasn't so concerned about their future anymore. It was nobody's business. He planned to hold onto Changmin as long as he could...maybe even adopt a child. Everyone knew he liked children, so nothing out-of-the-ordinary there.

He unconsciously fell asleep with these blissful thoughts.

Sometime later, Yunho awoke lying on his side with a sleek length moving inside him and a hot breath in his ear, calling out to him.

Yunho gasped and twisted his head around. "Changmin! You're home, oh my God!"

Smirking softly, Changmin explained, "I begged for an early checkout due to family reasons and called Kanghun to get me."

"Spoiled brat," Yunho keened, missing the other and wanting to catch up but Changmin was shooting fire to his groin with each sweetly agonizing thrust. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Changmin clutched Yunho's squirming hips. "Slow, remember, _slow as promised._ " Then, he cupped Yunho's face and sealed their mouths together.

Their lips opened and locked like they'd come home. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My readers, you guys are so awesome to be so patient with me as I completed this fic. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thank you so much for reading; I appreciate you all! :)


End file.
